


Exodus

by AxiomAutomata



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dracons, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Exploration, F/M, Faidans, Fluff and Angst, Gen, High Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: When her beloved twin sister is exiled from their tribe after an unexpected encounter leads to a catastrophe that threatens their village, warrior princess 2B decides to join her. Along the way, former enemies turn into lifelong allies as their lives begin to spiral in ways they never expected.





	1. A Cryptic Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to bandsaw for beta-reading this work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While returning home from a hunt, 2B senses she is being followed. Her premonition soon leads to an unexpected encounter – and a mysterious warning.

A pair of well-worn leather moccasins scuffed through the pitted dirt of a narrow woodland trail, kicking aside loose twigs and pebbles with a light clatter. The sun’s afternoon rays filtered through the spreading branches overhead, bathing the forest floor in a warm, welcoming glow. **  
**

A young woman clad in scarlet stepped out from behind a broad-trunked tree, carrying a large rabbit in each hand. The earthy scent of pine tickled her nostrils and birds flitted in the treetops overhead, their trills and chirps comforting to her ears.

Hopping over a small pile of flat rocks, 2B eyed the bubbling stream beside her. Kneeling, she placed the rabbits down and dipped a waterskin beneath the surface, filling it before she tied it at her waist. Standing, she grabbed her prey and continued along the path etched out by the creek, being careful not to soak the soft soles of her moccasins in the chill water. Glancing at her rabbits, she let out a small smile. The spring’s hunt was always so abundant.

As 2B continued her way through the sun-dappled trees, something shifted out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes flitted towards the shadows, squinting as the breeze sent the branches swaying. Something seemed to dart between the trees, and she thought she caught the glint of a blade. 2B halted as her gaze fixated on the spot. Shifting her prey to her free hand, she took a cautious step towards the trees and drew her knife. She slipped into a battle stance with bated breath, watching for any more signs of movement, but none came. Finally, she relaxed with a shake of her head. It was probably just a trick of the sunlight. Besides, she was alone. It wouldn’t be uncommon for things like this to happen.

Tucking her knife away, she resumed her way down the trail at a brisker pace. Before long, the crisscrossing walkways of the Emberwing village came into view. Spreading out the pair of clawed wings on her back, she broke into a jog, letting the wind sail under shimmering silver feathers.

Soon 2B found herself in a wide clearing. She stopped and looked around, marveling as scarlet-clad humanoids boasting iridescent avian wings like hers weaved in and out of the treetops, while other villagers bustled about around her. While many a warrior took advantage of the gentle forest breeze to hunt or do chores, the younger fledglings simply frolicked, their carefree giggles and whistles adding to the cacophony as they swooped through the air or scampered between their homes.

“Hey, sis.” A voice pulled 2B’s eyes from the sky as a woman with scarlet wings made her way towards her, pale hair brushing her waist. “I see that the hunt went well.”

“Hey, A2.” 2B turned towards her older twin. “The rabbits were quick, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

A2 gave 2B a small smile. “A good catch indeed. Great job.”

“Thanks.” 2B began walking across the clearing. “Let’s go put these away.”

“I’ll help.” A2 fell in step alongside her.

2B averted her gaze, instead looking around at the faidans chattering and laughing around them.

Before long they found themselves at the entrance to a spacious hollow in which prey of all shapes and sizes were organized into neat piles. 2B walked over to a pile of rabbits and lay hers on top before looking around the hollow. “All of this should be enough to feed the tribe for a few weeks, at the very least.” Her gaze fell on a deer carcass resting against the wall. “Didn’t you catch that a few days ago?”

“Yep.” There was an impish smirk on A2’s face. “Impressed?”

Despite herself, 2B couldn’t help but chuckle. “Not many can hunt down a deer the way you do, that’s for sure.” Stepping back out into the clearing, she stretched her arms above her head and splayed her wings behind her.

A2 sidled up to her. “Want to hang out at the creek? There’s still plenty of time until sunset.”

2B turned the offer over in her mind. The creek flowing near the village was one of the sisters’ favorite spots to escape from the hustle and bustle of the tribe. There wasn’t much else to do right now, and it would be nice to spend some time alone together.

“Sure.” The seemingly nonchalant response couldn’t hide the tinge of excitement in 2B’s voice. “It’s been forever since we’ve spent alone time together.”

A2’s face lit up. “Alright, let’s go!” Fluttering her wings, she broke off in a jog towards the forest.

“Lead the way.” 2B followed close behind, allowing a small smile to creep across her face.

The trees cast long shadows as the pair made their way along the well-worn path to the riverbank. Soon a faint gurgling reached their ears, gradually increasing in volume as the stream came into view.

2B sat under a tree, watching the sunlight sparkle off of the water. A chill breeze blew by, making the down on the back of her neck to stand on end. Shivering, she curled her wings around her.

There was a rustle as A2 joined her, also gazing out over the water. For a moment 2B felt a sense of peace wash over her. It was just the two of them, like they used to.

2B’s gaze fell to a flower swaying in the breeze. Plucking it, she twirled it between her fingers before handing it to A2. “For you.”

A2 accepted the flower with a smile, looking 2B over before tucking it behind her ear. “I think it looks prettier on you.”

2B’s cheeks flushed with heat and she ducked her head to hide an embarrassed grin. “Th-thanks.”

“Welcome, sis.” A2 gave 2B a gentle pat on the head. They both giggled, their laughter floating on the breeze. As they quieted, 2B lay her head on A2's shoulder, wrapping a wing around her. A warmth blanketed her body as A2 returned the gesture, smiles lingering on their faces.

2B’s gaze flitted to a cluster of nearby bushes, a silent gasp escaping her lips as she caught sight of a pair of gleaming eyes. Frowning, she crept closer to the bushes, her heartbeat quickening. There was a series of harried rustles that abruptly silence as the eyes vanished.

“2B? What’s wrong?”

A quick glance back at the bushes revealed only shadows. Yet this only made 2B’s gut coil tighter.

“Say, A2?”

“Yeah?”

2B leaned towards A2, lowering her voice. “Do you think someone’s watching us?”

“What makes you say that?”

“When I was returning home earlier, I thought I sensed someone following me.” 2B lowered her head with a nervous chirp. “And just now, I swear I saw a pair of eyes in the bushes over there.”

A2 furrowed her brow. “I didn’t sense anything unusual while we were walking out here. Perhaps it was because you were alone?”

“Maybe, but…” 2B’s gaze wandered back to the bush, falling on an oddly shaped feature. “Wait.”

“What is it?”

2B squinted, her heart skipping a beat. “Is that…a tail?”

Another sharp rustle startled them as the object retreated into the shadows. Standing, 2B crept closer, her hand closing around the hilt of her knife. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the bushes exploded into motion as a streak of gold flashed by. Leaping back, she gasped as something slender caught her eye. “Did you see that?”

“I did.” A2 stepped up beside her. “That was definitely a tail.”

2B glanced at her, then back towards the bush where the creature was, her eyes narrowing. “Seems they realized they’ve been spotted.”

A2 tugged at her hand and pointed. “Over there!”

Following her finger, 2B spotted a figure stumbling through the trees, haphazardly weaving in and out of the shadows.

“Let’s go after them.” A2 was already trailing them, knife drawn. “There’s got to be a reason why they were spying on us.”

“You sure it’s a good idea?”

A2 didn’t answer, instead watching their quarry with a hawk-like gaze. Shaking her head, 2B could only follow. Once A2 made up her mind, there was no changing it.

Sticking to the shadows, the duo trailed the figure through the sun-dappled trees, steadily closing the distance between them but keeping a far enough distance that they wouldn’t be spotted. Soon, the figure stepped out into a sunlit clearing, allowing them a clear look at his face. Wearing a long robe the hue of sunlight, he seemed to be a young man that couldn’t be older than a teenager, the halo of close-cropped silvery-white hair crowning his head accented by a pair of curved gold horns.

2B halted, her gaze latching onto the arrow-tipped tail dragging across the ground. Raising her gaze, her stomach dropped at the sight of a pair of gold bat-like wings on his back.

“Is that…” 2B shared a stunned look with A2, her voice a hoarse whisper.

“…A  _dracon_?” A2 bristled as she lifted her knife.

2B tensed and pulled A2 back, her muscles quivering. Never had they expected a dracon of all things to be spying on them.

The young man didn’t seem to notice them as he continued walking, his gaze sweeping the forest as the sunlight glinted off of his horns. Sheathing her knife, A2 slipped out of 2B’s grip, easily melting into the shadows once again. 2B followed, glancing up at the sky. They still had time. And they couldn’t risk losing him.

Up ahead she noticed a series of jagged grooves on a tree trunk. Nearing it, she reached out and ran her hand over them. They dug deep into the bark, almost like as if an animal had dug its claws into it.

The dracon stopped at another tree a few feet away, running his claws over the bark. After a few moments, he moved on, muttering to himself as he walked deeper into the forest. Peeking out from her hiding spot, 2B noticed that tree was also marked with a set of gashes.

“Those trees…you think the marks mean something?”

“And there are more of them the deeper we go.” A2 stiffened. “Maybe they’re using them to mark their territory?”

“But why would there be so many? And why would he be following them?” 2B pointed to the dracon, who had stopped walking and was looking around, as if at a loss. He then vanished into the shadows, his footsteps pattering away as he darted off.

“They could be markers so he doesn’t get lost.” A2 tapped at the bark with a wing claw. “There’s more where he went.”

“Let’s follow them.”

Together the sisters traversed the forest, searching for marked trees in the fading sun. After what seemed like an eternity, the woodland gradually opened into a clearing. As she arrived, 2B stiffened at a cool caress on her cheeks. Peeking out from behind the tree she saw frothing water spilling over glossy, dark rocks. What once was pebbles, towering trees, and bare earth had been replaced by a breathtaking carpet of lush green.

The dracon walked over to a towering cluster of darker foliage tucked between two broad trunks. 2B could discern the deteriorated remains of a structure that had long since been reclaimed by nature. Patches of moss clung to the weathered stone, no doubt nourished by the flowing river. The shadow of a gnarled tree loomed over them, its sinewy limbs sprawling through the hole that once must have been the roof. Thick vines snaked around the trunk to hang from the branches above, cloaking the path beyond the entrance in impenetrable darkness.

2B’s eyes widened. She recognized this place from the legends every fledgling knew by heart. This was once an ancient shrine that their ancestors erected to honor their god, the Holywing.

“The shrine…” A2’s voice was soft, reverence tinged with confusion. “Why is the dracon here?”

Before 2B could respond a middle-aged woman clad in dark blue emerged from the shrine, her black locks all but dissolving into the darkness as they cascaded down her back. The sunlight revealed a pair of leathery royal blue wings upon her back and an arrow-tipped tail that brushed against the grass.

“Another one?!” The shock in A2’s voice was clear as day.

2B could only stare, transfixed. There were not one, but two dracons here.

The young man smiled at her. “Hello, Mother.”

2B blinked. Were they a family?

The woman smiled back at her son, her voice warm. “Welcome home, 9S.”

So this shrine was their home.

Besides her A2’s breath quickened, the muffled sound of a knife being drawn from its sheath reaching her ears. 2B closed her hand around her sister’s arm, claw-like fingernails clamping around the sleeve as she pulled A2 back.

“What are you doing?” she hissed, her voice low as to avoid drawing attention.

“They’re  _dracons_. We can’t just let them roam free.” A2 pulled her arm away, her gaze trained on the pair.

“But if we take them on alone, we could get killed. You know how strong they can be.”

“What, so we’re just going to run away?”

2B bit back a frustrated click as her hands balled into fists. “I’m  _saying_ , we should go back and report this to Father first. He would know what to do.” She glanced up at the patches of pink and orange sky peeking through the leaves. “Besides, it’s sunset. It’s time we headed back.”

A tense beat passed, 2B holding A2’s gaze. Finally, A2 sighed, running a hand through her hair. “You’re right. Let’s go.”

2B let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Edging out from behind the tree, she slipped back the way they came, not daring to make a sound.

Just as she was about to breathe a sigh of relief the sharp crack of a twig cut the air, followed by a muffled curse. Whirling around, she grabbed A2 and yanked her into the bushes as a boyish tenor rang out, clearly startled.

“What was that?” The young man stepped back out, looking around the clearing. “Who’s there?”

2B crouched even lower, not daring to breathe.

“9S? Is everything alright?” His mother’s serene alto floated from inside.

“Y-yeah. Just heard something weird and wanted to check it out.” 9S shook his head with a shaky sigh. “Must’ve been a wild animal. Though I swear I heard a voice…”

“A voice?” The woman emerged as well, her expression quizzical. “Where from?”

“The bushes there.” 9S pointed.

2B felt her heart leap into her throat as she neared them, ice-blue eyes piercing the darkness as her dark horns nudged aside the foliage.

“I can sense someone here…” The woman stood, her gaze still aimed at them.

A rustle caused 2B to jump. Before she could speak, a screech split the air as A2 crashed out of the bushes and barreled into the dracon, wings spread wide. The air erupted in shouts, screeches, and roars as the two wrestled on the ground, beating and clawing at each other.

“Damnit!” A hiss escaped 2B’s lips as she leapt out to break them up. How could A2 have been so stupid?

Growling, she grabbed A2 – who had her hands wrapped around the dracon’s throat – and wrestled her away from her opponent, holding her back as the dracon slowly got to her feet.

 _“Faidans?!”_  Turning towards the exclamation, 2B saw 9S gaping as his eyes flitted between them. “What…what are you doing here? How did you find us?”

“That’s a question we should be asking  _you_!” A2 spat out the words, punctuating them with a sharp click.

“There is no need for hostility.” The older woman’s voice rippled through the air, remaining calm despite the tension in the air. “We are simply living here in peace.”

“In  _our_  territory?” 2B’s voice was low with incredulity.

“Affirmative. This place is our home.”

2B couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How could they have lived here without anyone noticing?

“You live around here, I presume?” 9S gestured to the sisters’ robes.

“We are from the Emberwing tribe. This forest is our territory.”

“Emberwings, huh?” 9S placed a clawed hand on his chin in thought. “I suppose that explains the red robes.”

“You still haven’t answered our question.” A2 leveled an icy glare at the duo. “Who are you, and what are you two doing in our forest?”

9S spread out his hands with a thump of his tail, exasperation tinging his voice. “We told you, we’re just living in peace, just like you guys are! We want nothing to do with you!”

“If you must truly know, I am 153 and that is my son, 9S.” 153 fixed them with a gaze that made 2B’s skin crawl, her tone growing more steely. “Now, if your only business here is to stir up conflict, I highly suggest you leave.”

2B folded her arms across her chest. “Not until you explain why you were following us earlier.”

“What do you mean?”

“I sensed someone following me home from hunting earlier.”

9S’s face paled, his eyes widening. “That wasn’t either of us!”

“Then what about at the riverbank?” A2 cut in, her question slicing the air. “That  _had_  to be you, wasn’t it? We saw your eyes, and we saw you fly out of the bushes!”

9S could only blink as realization dawned on him, his mouth opening and closing like that of a fish. Finally, his face fell as he nodded.

“I knew it.” A2 drew her knife and stalked towards 9S, who slowly backed away, hands raised in fear. “Those _lizards_ are up to something!”

“That’s enough.” Stepping in between them, 153 drew herself to her full height and unfurled her wings. “I presume you two followed my son here?”

“Only to figure out why he was trailing us!” A2 snapped out her wings with a warning trill, meeting their opponent’s steely gaze with her own.

“A2!” 2B’s cry reverberated across the clearing with an intensity that startled both of them. Catching herself, 2B continued in a softer tone. “I mean, please. Even if they are our enemies, fighting will accomplish nothing.”

“But they were gathering intel on us, 2B.” A2’s voice bordered on contempt as she whirled around to face her sister.

9S audibly bit back a growl of ire. “I told you, we aren’t doing that!”

“Then why were you watching us back there?”

9S chewed on his lip for a moment. When he next spoke, his voice was timid. “Because…because we wanted to warn you.”

2B blinked. “Warn us?”

“Affirmative,” 153 replied. “Your kind is faced with a grave danger. If you do not band together to combat it, you will all be annihilated.”

“Why should we trust anything you say?!” A2 shouted over her, eyes blazing. “For all we know, you could be leading us into a trap!”

9S spoke up from behind them, his voice wavering. “This is bigger than all of us, both literally and figuratively.”

“‘Bigger than all of us’?” 2B tilted her head with a quizzical chirp. “What do you mean?”

“That’s all we know for now.” 153’s voice softened into a more apologetic tone. “I wish we could tell you more.”

A2 bristled at her words. “Your cryptic nonsense is not making trusting you any easier, you know.”

“You have every right to be wary of us,” 153 replied with an empathetic nod. “However, we still highly recommend you—”

“Don’t listen to them, 2B.” Already A2 was airborne, flying back the way they came. “We should head back. It’s getting late.”

Giving the two dracons a final glance, 2B took to the air. Soon she felt the undercurrent brushing her feathers as she caught up to her sister. For a moment the softly blowing breeze was the only sound between them.

“The warning those dracons gave us was pretty strange.” 2B turned towards A2, who continued staring straight ahead. “They said the threat was ‘bigger than any of us’. What do you think it could mean?”

“I told you, don’t pay any attention to them,” A2 retorted.

2B shook her head. “If you say so.”

A silent flight later, they found themselves back in their village, now illuminated by dozens of small lamps hanging from the roosts in the treetops. 2B and A2 landed in front of the largest of them, its door emblazoned with a stylized flame. Surely their father was inside, waiting for them.

Pushing open the door, 2B stepped inside, the pungent scent of herbs wafting over to her nostrils. Inside, the home was lit by the warm, pale glow of a white fire, Sitting on one of three circular nests facing the hearth was a broad-shouldered man with silvery-white hair: 042, the Emberwing tribe’s chieftain.

He stood as 2B and A2 approached, greeting them with a curt nod. “Welcome back, 2B, A2.”

“Good evening, Father.” 2B bowed her head respectfully as she walked over to him.

“Evening.” A2 followed 2B in, shutting the door behind them.

“You two are later than usual tonight.” 042 looked between them, his level tone undercut with a touch of sternness. “Did something happen?”

2B ducked her head in affirmation. “A2 and I went to the stream earlier today, where we were spied on by a dracon.” A shiver ran down her spine at the memory of 9S’s eyes gleaming in the bushes. “We pursued him to the abandoned shrine, where we discovered another dracon who seemed to be his mother.”

“Dracons at the abandoned shrine?” Surprise flickered across 042’s expression. “Were there any more?”

“There were only two as far as we could tell,” 2B replied. “We were going to return home as soon as we discovered them but they sensed our presence. A2 provoked them, but I managed to stop her before it escalated into a fight.”

“We had no choice. They were going to spot us either way.” A2 cut in with a hiss as she folded her arms across her chest. “They are our enemies, after all.”

“Though that may be true, this gives you no right to be reckless.” 042 fixed her with a stony gaze. “Time and again your behavior has endangered the safety of yourself and others. Clearly, you have yet to learn your lesson.”

A2 lowered her head with a grumble. “Yeah, yeah.”

“The decisions you make affect not just yourself, but everyone else around you,” 042 continued. “As next in line to become chieftain, you must set a good example for your sister and tribe to follow.”

“This again?” A2 rolled her eyes with an annoyed chirp. “I told you, Father, I don’t care to become chieftain. Haven’t we gone over this?”

042’s gaze hardened, his lips pressing into a thin line. “Regardless, I do not expect such carelessness to happen again. Especially since you put yourself and 2B in danger.” With a shake of his wings, he turned his gaze back to 2B. “Continue on. What happened after?”

“They introduced themselves, claiming to live in peace. They also gave us a warning.”

“A warning?”

“They said that we’re faced with a grave danger bigger than all of us and that if we don’t band together we’ll all be annihilated.” The words felt almost misplaced as they fell from her lips.

Her last words lingered amidst an agonizing silence. 042’s expression remained motionless, his eyes the only indication of emotion or thought.

Finally, he drew in a breath. “First off, I am relieved that both of you are safe and unharmed. However, we must be wary of what these dracons say, for they may well be luring us into a trap.”

“That’s exactly what I’ve been telling you!” A2 set an impatient foot on the ground as she shot 2B a withering glare. 2B ignored her, keeping her gaze on 042. 

“That’s enough, A2.” 042’s voice was sharp as he glared at his older daughter. “We cannot risk dragons invading our village, even if they claim to live in peace. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Father.” 2B and A2 responded in unison.

042 relaxed a fraction, his expression once again unreadable as he walked back towards the fire. Crouching down, he added a few more twigs before settling on his nest, his tall, pale wings casting larger-than-life shadows on the walls. 2B and A2 followed suit, sitting down on the soft matted grass.

Staring into the pale flames, 2B couldn’t help but feel a twinge of unease. True, 9S and 153 were dracons, but they didn’t seem like any dragon she nor A2 had heard about. The dragons spoken of in the elders’ tales were cruel and vicious, not to mention manipulative. Why were these two so eager to make peace? Why did they decide to warn them? What were they warning them  _of_? Try as she might, 2B couldn’t wrap her head around it. All 153 mentioned was that it was bigger than all of them and that everyone needed to band together. But what on earth did that mean?

“2B?”

“Yeah?” 2B looked up as A2’s voice drew her from her reverie.

“You okay, sis? You look lost in thought.”

“Yeah. I was just thinking about some things. Nothing to worry about.”

“Are you sure?” 042’s voice seemed a touch softer than usual, tinged with concern. “If there is anything on your mind, we’re willing to listen.”

“I’m fine.”

“Alright.” 042 stood and went to extinguish the fire. “We should go to bed. It’s getting late.”

A2 stifled a yawn as she headed towards the woven hammocks stretched out alongside the opposite wall. “Good idea.”

2B stood and walked over to her hammock. Climbing in, she curled up in the grass bedding, wrapping her wings around her body and pulling the fur blanket over her. “Goodnight, A2. Goodnight, Father.”

“Night, guys.” A2’s muffled voice floated over to her, followed by the creak of the swinging hammock.

“Goodnight, my fledglings.” Out of the corner of her eye, 2B caught a glimpse of her father’s quiet smile as he extinguished the last of the flames, leaving the house in darkness. There was the patter of feet on wood and a series of creaks as 042 climbed into his hammock, then silence.

2B settled into her hammock, her swirling thoughts giving way to peaceful slumber as she closed her eyes.


	2. A Dance With Dracons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on patrol, 2B and A2 rescue some fledglings who claim they were attacked by dragons, leading to a confrontation that goes horribly awry.

The gentle twittering of birds roused 2B from rest. Blinking her eyes open, she stretched and yawned, her bleary, half-eyed stupor vanishing as her vision adjusted to the morning sunlight streaming in through the window. As she climbed out of her hammock, the gnawing emptiness in her stomach called her to the back of the house, where she plucked two large pieces of jerky from a neatly organized shelf of dried meat and herbs.

042 was already sitting beside the hearth, eating a rabbit haunch. 2B greeted him with a small smile as she sat down next to him. “Good morning, Father.”

“Good morning, 2B.” 042 smiled back at her.

2B bit into the jerky, letting its smoky flavor fill her mouth. She could hear the village stirring, chatter mingling with birdsong.

“Morning, 2B, Father.” There was a yawn and a series of grumbles behind them as A2 wandered up to them, rubbing her eyes. “Why does the sun have to be so bright in the morning?”

“Good morning, A2.” 2B bit back a chuckle as she handed A2 a piece, while 042 gave her a mildly disapproving look.

A2 grumbled again as she tore into the jerky. “So what are we doing today?”

“I told the wingmaster that you two will be leading the morning border patrol.” 042 finished off the last of his meal and stood, before handing each of them a bundle of bright scarlet flags. “Based on what you have reported to me last night, I doubt this will be the last time we encounter these dracons. We need to be more alert than ever, lest we risk an invasion.”

Rising to her feet, 2B nodded as she tucked her bundle under her wings. “Understood.”

“Sounds good to me.” Popping the last morsel of jerky into her mouth, A2 stood and accepted her bundle. “Shall we head out?”

2B headed to the door, where she grabbed her hunting knife and sheath before pulling it open. “The rest of the patrol should be waiting by the entrance of the forest.” She waved at 042 as she stepped out. “See you later.”

“Stay safe out there,” 042 admonished.

“We will, don’t worry!” A2 called over her shoulder before following 2B outside. Together they dove off of the wooden walkway, gliding down into the clearing below.

As they arrived at the patrol’s meeting spot 2B spotted two warriors waiting for them, each carrying bundles of their own. They broke into broad smiles as the sisters landed.

“Morning, guys!” A woman with brown hair and reddish-brown wings trilled in greeting as she twirled a spear in her hands.

“S21, G16!” A2 landed and immediately made her way over to them. “Looks like the wingmaster chose you for patrol duty, huh?”

“Yeah, not that I care for it much.” G16 tossed her black ponytail behind her head and folded her arms. “What about you two? The chief told you to join us?”

“Father ordered us to lead today’s patrol, yes,” 2B replied.

“Stiff as always, huh?” G16 chuckled as she stretched out her wings, yellow-green feathers catching the sun. “Anyway, A4 should be arriving any minute now.”

A2 smirked as a pale-haired warrior bounced over with a jubilant trill, azure wings wildly fluttering as her long ponytail flounced over her shoulder. “Well, guess who’s here.”

“Morning, everyone!” A4 sang cheerily, nearly dropping her flags as she threw her arms around A2 and pecked her on the cheek, causing A2 to blush as G16 and S21 snickered.

2B looked A4 up and down, biting back a sigh. “You’re late.”

“Oh, 2B! It’s great to see you!” A4 flashed her a bright grin, seeming unfazed by her admonishment. “Guess you’re joining us today, huh?”

“Yes, we are.” 2B stepped back to address the rest of the group. “Is everyone here?”

“Yep. Just the five of us today,” S21 replied as everyone else nodded in unison.

“Good.” 2B took to the air. “Let’s go. We’re losing time.”

One by one A2 and her friends followed her, flying higher and higher until they broke through the canopy. As they soared above the sea of trees, 2B soon realized that she was alone, ahead of the group. The girls’ chatter and laughter floated behind her, and despite herself, 2B couldn’t help but feel a twinge of loneliness. She quickly shook away the thoughts, internally berating herself. Now was not the time for this.

Before long she spotted the gleaming river marking the boundary of the Emberwings’ territory. Whistling to alert the others to descend, 2B folded her wings and dove, soon spreading them out again to slow her fall as she perched on the sturdy branch of a yew tree. There were a series of rustles and flaps as A2 landed beside her, followed by A4, G16, and S21.

Tied to the branches of this tree and many others on each side of them were hundreds of scarlet flags fluttering in the wind, many of which were blanched by the sun or torn to shreds from being tangled in the branches.

Unpacking her bundle, 2B began removing the damaged flags, tucking them away and tying new ones in their places. The others followed suit, spreading out to the other trees around her. Within an hour all of the damaged flags had been replaced, and the warriors regrouped.

G16 plopped down on a branch with a grumble. “Finally we get a break. This is why I hate patrols.”

“Well, now we’re done and we get to relax!” A4 chirped brightly as she gestured at the shimmering water. “And the river provides a pretty view too!”

“Of the Rainplumes on the other side, yes.” S21 gestured towards the row of fluttering blue flags across from them.

“I for one am definitely happy to be done.” A2 grumbled as she took a long swig from her waterskin. “You’d think replacing flags would be simple work.”

“Gotta agree with you there,” G16 chimed in as she began preening her wings. “Not to mention my feathers are all gross and sweaty, too.”

“Enough complaining, you two.” 2B gave them both a withering glare. “All work, no matter how tedious, is important for the livelihood of the tribe. Especially these daily patrols. They are important for the safety of both our territory and that of other tribes.

A2 and G16 rolled their eyes and sighed. “Yeah, yeah. We know.”

“Continue with this attitude, and I will report both of you to Father.” The words slipped out of 2B’s mouth before she could stop herself.

G16 held up her hands placatingly. “Okay, okay! We get it.”

“Hey, chill out a little. No need to go so rough on them.” S21 knit her brows together. “Besides, we’ve all been working hard.”

“So how about we all relax?” A4 chirped soothingly. “After all, the real work for today is done.”

Turning her back on them, 2B made her way to the other side of the tree and sat down, her knees curled up to her chest as she listened to the chatter of the others. A few minutes later there was a flap as A2 settled down beside her.

2B gave A2 a sidelong glance. “They’re still as talkative as ever.”

“You know we’ve all been together since we were fledglings.” A2 tilted her head at her. “After all, you used to play with us too, remember?”

“Did I? I don’t remember.”

“Yeah. We used to hang out together all the time.” A2 averted her gaze, staring out at the water. “At least…at least until Mother died.”

2B stiffened, then sighed as her gaze wandered to the strips of red cloth catching the breeze.

“Father hasn’t been the same ever since.” A2 picked at her robe idly, her voice softening. “And to be honest, neither have we.”

“You don’t say.”

Glancing across the river bank, 2B could sense the Rainplume warriors watching them with what almost felt like pity. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned back towards the trees, scanning for any sign of prey.

A shrill screech pierced the air. 2B startled, glancing around frantically. “What was that?”

Another screech came, louder and more urgent than the first. A2 rushed forward, staring into the trees. “That sounds bad.”

“We have to check it out!” A4’s eyes were wide with fear. “What if someone’s hurt?”

“You’re right. Let’s go.” 2B raced into the forest, beating her wings with all of her might. A third screech drew her attention as she wheeled high into the air, following the stream below them.

“That came from the direction of the shrine!” A2 split off, following the stream downriver.

2B’s heart dropped as she followed. “That means…”

A2 muttered a curse under her breath, hands balled into fists. “They must’ve been attacked.”

The acrid smell of burnt feathers permeated the air as they touched down in a clearing where four teenage fledglings leaned against the trees, panting heavily. The children raised their heads weakly at them, relief flooding their faces.

“What happened?” 2B inspected the girl nearest her. Her body was covered in multiple gashes and burns, and her bright yellow feathers were stained crimson. Crouching down next to her, 2B gently placed a hand on her shoulder as she whimpered weakly. “Don’t worry. You’re safe with us.”

“We were playing in the river.” A boy with tan wings pointed weakly towards the rushing water. “Then two dragons appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. We tried to fight them off, but—” A raspy cough cut him off midsentence.

“Two dragons?” A2 stiffened. “What did they look like?”

“They had big wings on their backs and those really sharp claws.” The teen’s voice was weary. “They were so fast we could barely keep track of their movement, and their fire was really strong…” He whimpered, curling into himself as his singed wings sagged. “Nothing we did seemed to hurt them. They only fled when we screeched for help.”

S21 carefully scooped him up in her arms. “We’ll get you back to the village, alright? The medicinewing will help you.”

2B and A2 shared a look, the latter’s face darkening as she abruptly turned to dart off. Lunging out, 2B grabbed the hem of her robe. “Wait! Where are you going?”

“To beat the crap out of them!” A2 shouted. “They hurt innocent fledglings!

“You’ve met them before?” Next to the tan-winged fledgling a boy with pastel pink wings interjected, eyes wide.

“Even so, you can’t just rush in there blindly. You’ll get seriously hurt.” 2B ignored his question, tightening her grip on A2’s robe. “You remember what Father told you last night, right?”

2B flinched as A2 drew herself to her full height and snapped her wings open, eyes blazing. “Screw what Father says!” Her shout echoed through the trees, causing the children to whimper. “So he expects us to stand by and do nothing? What if they decide to kill us next? What then?!”

“And what if your _recklessness_ is what gets us killed?” 2B unfurled her wings, staring her sister down.

“Guys, please.” A4 stepped in between them, holding out her hands placatingly. “We have to get these fledglings back to the medicinewing first. You two can argue later.”

A2 seemed to soften at her friend’s voice. Sighing, she backed down, folding her wings behind her back. 2B followed suit, crouching down and scooping up the yellow-winged girl, who clung to her neck. “A2, go back to the village and tell Father. We’ll catch up with you."

A2 took to the air with a huff before 2B could finish, vanishing into the trees.

Shaking her head, 2B turned back to the others, who were now each holding a fledgling. “We’re lucky we found them so quickly. We have to get them to the medicinewing as soon as we can.” With a beat of her wings, she started back towards the village.

“After you.” G16 flew alongside her, cradling a girl with dark gray wings in her arms.

A rushed flight later, 2B and her comrades landed at the door to the medicinewing’s roost. A middle-aged woman with brown wings ushered them inside, where an orange-winged boy rushed to aid them, supplies at the ready. Carefully they lay the fledglings down on one of many cots arranged in neat rows throughout the room, watching as the medicinewing and her apprentice began tending to their wounds. Satisfied they were being taken care of, 2B stepped out of the roost, perking up as A2 hurried over.

“What happened?”

“I told Father everything. He wants to meet with all of us.”

“Alright.” 2B glanced back at the trio, who wore somber expressions as they followed.

The girls found 042 waiting for them outside of the chieftain’s roost, ready to usher them inside. As the group settled down around the hearth, 042 looked them over.

“First off, I commend all of you for finding the injured fledglings and bringing them to safety as swiftly as you did. Thanks to your efforts, those fledglings may yet make a full recovery.”

“We’re glad to hear that.” S21’s voice was filled with relief.

A slight smile inched across 042’s face as his gaze fell on 2B. “I commend you in particular for your leadership. You were calm in the face of adversity, and you acted with the integrity and swiftness of a true chieftain.”

“Thank you, Father.” 2B bowed hastily, aware of the heat blossoming on her cheeks. “It is an honor to hear those words from you.”

“Chieftain, if I may please?” G16 piped up.

“What is it, G16?”

“While we were rescuing the fledglings 2B and A2 seemed agitated at the mention of dragons, A2 in particular. It seems they may have seen something we haven’t.”

2B and A2 stiffened at G16’s words, while 042 nodded. “Yesterday, 2B and A2 brought to my attention that there were two dracons – a mother and a son – living at the abandoned shrine deeper in the forest. While they were not hostile to 2B and A2 when they first met, I had my doubts when they claimed to live in peace. Today’s event has served to further reinforce my beliefs that these dracons have deceived us.”

A stunned silence fell over the room. 2B bit her lip, tasting the metallic tang of blood as sharp teeth scraped across delicate skin.

“Dracons…here?” A4’s voice trembled.

“What in the name of the Holywing are dracons doing in our territory?” S21 gesticulated through the air. “And living in the abandoned shrine, no less?”

“We don’t know. All we know is that they’ve been living there for quite a while now.” 2B turned towards her. “They called it their home, after all.”

“And how did we not notice until now?” G16’s voice was filled with incredulity. “Surely if they’ve been living here this long they would’ve been found out eventually.”

A2 shrugged. "Maybe they’re really good at hiding themselves. That part of the forest is pretty thick, after all.”

042 raised a wing to silence them. “While I understand that you all have many questions about this, now is not the time for speculation. Rather, I have a task for all of you.”

2B sat up a touch straighter. “A task? What is it?”

“I want the five of you to go to the shrine and subdue those dracons. You are the best warriors of the whole tribe. I believe you have the strength for this task.”

S21 sat up straighter, her voice reverent. “It is a great honor to be personally chosen by you. We won’t let you down.”

“I’ll do my best!” A4 chirped.

“Alright!” G16 hopped to her feet.

“2B and A2, you two will lead the way.” 042 nodded at them. His voice was stern as he pointed his gaze at A2. “And I expect no rash behavior from you this time.”

“Understood,” 2B and A2 responded in unison.

042 lit a fire in the hearth, then tossed in a fragrant bundle of herbs as he knelt in front of it. 2B and her companions followed suit, bowing their heads as they inhaled the pungent air.

“O great Holywing, Father of the sky who watches over all.” 042 began leading the warriors through the familiar prayer, his voice low with reverence. “As Your children, we humbly ask for your blessing.”

“May you watch over us as we battle to protect our family and tribe.” A2 chimed in, surprisingly quiet and serene. “Shield us from harm, and give us the strength to smite our foes.”

2B raised her head, her gaze fixated on the blaze’s pale glow as its heat sent waves of strength coursing through her limbs. “May our path to victory be clear, so that we may also protect you, our Father, from harm.”

A faint _hiss_ reached her ears as 042 sprinkled water over the flames. One by one everyone rose to their feet, dusting themselves off.

“Now, are we ready to go?” 2B swept A2 and her friends with a determined gaze as they responded with resolute nods. Satisfied, she turned back towards 042.

“The tribe’s safety rests in your hands.” 2B felt herself stand taller at 042’s voice, her pulse quickening. “May the Holywing guide you and lead you to victory.”

With a final nod, 2B stepped back out into the village, her sister and comrades close behind.

Once again 2B and A2 led their fellow warriors towards the shrine, showing them the claw-marked trees along the way. Soon they spotted the familiar cluster of foliage and standing near it, the two dracons.

“So that’s them.” S21 gripped her spear tighter as she slipped into a battle stance.

G16 drew an arrow from her quiver, nocking it to her bow. “Ready to fire at your command.”

A4 simply grit her teeth, knife in hand. A2 and 2B drew their knives as well as they inched nearer their opponents, who stiffened at their approach.

“You again?” 9S stared at the five warriors. “Why are you all looking ready to attack us?”

2B advanced on them slowly, her voice level. “We are here under orders of our chieftain to subdue you. Earlier today we found four injured fledglings near this shrine with severe gash and burn wounds. We believe without a doubt that you were their attackers.”

9S tilted his head with a puzzled expression. “Fledglings? You mean, like children?”

“So it _was_ you!” A2 stormed up to them, her hands and knife wreathed with scarlet flame. “You’re going to pay for hurting them!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” 9S held up his hands as he backed away from them. “Hold on! What’re you talking about? We didn’t see any children around here at all!”

153 stepped in front of 9S, assuming a defensive stance. “9S is right. We never came across any of your tribe today until now. It couldn’t have been us.”

“But the fledglings said two dragons attacked them!” A4 cried. “Surely there are no other dragons in the forest, no?”

“Enough with your deceit and lies, you _snakes_.” G16 drew back her bow as she spat out the insult. “No amount of hiding or running will save you now.”

“We swear, it wasn’t us!” 9S’s frantic plea rose above the murmuring of the other warriors.

 _“Shut up!”_ A2 roared as she launched a crimson fireball towards them. The dracons hastily leapt out of the way, leaving the blast to splash harmlessly into the stone behind them. With a hiss A2 surged forward again, thrusting out with her knife.

“A2!” 2B rushed into the fray, barely dodging a stream of blue flame as it whistled past her head. Spinning out of the way, she swung her knife through the air as silver flames amassed in her free hand. As another fiery jet seared the air she hurled her own stream of fire at it. There was a flash and a _boom_ as both attacks collided in a brilliant explosion.

A growl sounded beside her, followed by the cold bite of metal sinking into her shoulder. She tore free with a wince, blood trickling down her arm as she whirled towards her attacker with wings raised. The glint of a long straight blade caught her eye as 9S swung it at her again. 2B drove a wing claw forward just in time, blocking the strike with a _clang_ and a shower of sparks that sent them both stumbling back.

A whistle split the air, followed by a howl as an arrow embedded itself in 9S’s wing. Behind her 2B saw G16’s bow raised, a smirk on her face. “Nailed it.”

“Thanks.” 2B nodded at her with a slight smile.

9S tore the arrow out of his wing and flung it to the side with a growl, lashing out with his talons as he wheeled into the air. With a huff 2B followed, shooting a fireball that 9S slapped away with his uninjured wing before charging her again, sword raised high. As 2B raised her wings to block a scarlet blast rammed into 9S, sending him reeling.

“There you are.” A2 frowned at 2B’s shoulder as she flew alongside her. “You alright?”

2B shook out her wings as she pulled her robe tighter around the wound. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” She gripped her knife tighter as she readied another attack. “Looks like they’re not going down without a fight.”

“Why won’t you listen to us?!” 9S huffed as he stalked towards them, his face twisted into a frustrated snarl.

A2 barked a derisive laugh as she beckoned him closer. “Cause there’s no reason to listen to liars like you!”

Glancing down below 2B saw A4 and S21 lunging at 153, who effortlessly dodged and parried each of their strikes with her broad wings. Behind them, G16 was firing arrow after arrow from her bow, her hisses of frustration barely audible above the cacophony of battle. 2B grit her teeth as her attention returned to 9S, whose sword was now wreathed in gold flame as he raised it above his head. 2B’s eyes widened as 9S swung the sword towards them with an ear-splitting roar, rippling heat threatening to sear skin and feathers.

“Beat the crap out of me all you want, but don’t you dare hurt my sister!”

There was a crash followed by the sizzle of burnt feathers and hair as A2 tackled 9S, knocking the sword out of his claws and pummeling him relentlessly with a series of slashes and punches. Wisps of crimson flame began wreathing her body as her attacks steadily increased in ferocity. With a final heave, A2 sent 9S spiraling towards the ground, her wings fully splayed as her body became cloaked in flames. Down below all combat ceased as faidan and dracon alike stared up at the sky in a mixture of horror and awe.

2B stared at the swirling flames, shivers running down her spine. Though she could no longer see A2’s face, 2B could practically feel her wrath radiating from the inferno surrounding her.

A bloodcurdling screech resounded as A2 dove, charging towards the ground. For a split second 2B saw a pale bubble surrounding 9S and 153, the latter’s hands outstretched.

A2 rammed into the shield, still screeching as she dug nail and claw into it. The barrier flickered and pulsed, its translucent blue hue fading to white under her assault. Finally, it burst with a blinding flash of light and a resounding _boom_ as the resulting shockwave threw everyone back onto the ground. Raising her wings to shield her face, 2B winced as a hot wind buffeted her body, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

When 2B dared uncover her face, the oppressing winds had died down, though the heat and the sound of crackling flames did not. Blinking, 2B raised one hand to shield her eyes from the unexpected brightness, before dropping it as she silently gaped at the sight in front of her. Flames rippled in all directions, licking their way across the treetops as glowing embers drifted through the air.

2B felt her chest constrict, the drifting smoke stinging her eyes and making her cough as she rose to her feet. This couldn’t be happening.

One by one, the others stirred around her, getting to their feet. There was a series of shocked gasps and cries as they, too, took in the sight of the fire around them. Even 9S and 153 seemed stunned by the sight, staring at the conflagration with wide eyes.

“The shrine!” 2B whirled around at G16’s cry, then froze, her heart stopping. The once proud shrine had been reduced but naught to a heap of rubble and stone, the foliage that clung to it up in flames.

“The shrine’s gone…” S21 balled her hands into fists as she whirled on the dracons. “And it’s all your fault!”

 _“Ours?!”_ 9S bristled as he swept his hand through the air. “We weren’t the ones who set the forest on fire! We would never do that!”

“9S.” 153 placed a hand on her son’s shoulder, gently tugging him away from the enraged faidans.

2B clenched her jaw, her mind spinning. Not only was their forest up in flames, but a sacred monument had been destroyed as well.

A cough and a groan drew her attention. Turning towards the sound, 2B saw A2 collapsed on the ground not far from the ruins.

“A2!” 2B ran over to her sister, kneeling down beside her. A2’s eyes fluttered open weakly, then widened in shock at the fire raging around them.

“What…?!” A2 tried pulling herself to her feet, only to collapse to her knees, clutching her head.

“Here.” Placing an arm around her for support, 2B helped A2 to her feet.

Slowly A2’s gaze swept the burning forest, eyes wide. “It…it can’t be…”

“A2?” 2B reached out to her.

A2’s face was pale as she faced 2B again. When she finally spoke, her voice trembled.

“What…what have I done?”


	3. Up in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their forest burns, the Emberwings rush to put out the fire with help from the neighboring Rainplume tribe. However, A2 is forced to pay a hefty price for her actions.

Five faidans and two dracons stood in the rubble of a once-proud shrine, staring in horror as a conflagration engulfed the forest around them.

G16 whipped her head around, her voice frantic. “The fire’s spreading! We have to put it out!”

“Right! Follow me!” S21 led everyone to the river, hurriedly scooping up water and tossing them on the flames. There was a series of faint hisses as small billows of steam drifted into the air. However, they were rapidly engulfed by towering clouds of thick, choking smoke as new tongues of flame licked their way down the tree again.

A sharp _crack_ rang through the air. Glancing up, 2B gasped as a burnt branch spiraled down towards them, sending sparks in all directions. “Look out!”

Everyone leapt out of the way just in time as the branch crashed onto the ground, sending flames bursting across the grass.

153 pressed her lips together, her voice grim. “At this rate, we will all be killed if we continue to linger here. We need to move to safety.”

“You heard her! We have to go!” Already S21 was racing through the forest, barely dodging falling branches and other debris.

2B followed, not daring to slow down as flames licked at the tips of her feathers, the acrid tang of smoke on her tongue. Squinting through blinding tears, she swerved through the rising smoke, each flap of her wings sending more embers flying into the air. Her heart dropped into her stomach as another branch crashed down, sending an inferno roiling past her. If they didn’t hurry, the fire would surely reach and destroy their village.

Glancing back, 2B saw A2 flying with all her might, A4 clinging to her hand while G16, 9S, and 153 followed close behind. She whirled back around, fists clenched at her sides as she caught up with S21. If only A2 hadn’t been so foolish, then all of this would have been prevented!

Throwing her head back, 2B let loose a screech that rose above the roaring flames to pierce the sky. Everything else seemed to vanish as the cry filled her ears. She screeched again and again, each one more strident than the last until her throat ran hoarse and her cries were cut off by coughs. Whether the wetness on her cheeks was from the smoke or her own frustration, she could no longer tell.

“Looks like the village is still intact.” S21 sighed in relief as the village came into view. “Thank goodness.”

Down in the main clearing, 2B and her companions saw nearly all the warriors had gathered, each armed with a large clay pot. 042 was standing at their head with six clay pots around him, his expression unreadable as he stared out over the plumes of smoke rising into the sky.

“Father!” 2B and A2 touched down and rushed over to him, their friends close behind.

“The forest’s burning!” A4 managed through rushed pants. “We only just got out in time!”

042 nodded gravely. “We have evacuated everyone that are vulnerable.” He gestured to the pots in front of him. “I brought out those for you. You will need them when we get to the river.” Spreading his wings, he turned to address the crowd. “We need to put this fire out. Everyone, follow me to the river!”

The tribe shouted in unison at his rallying cry. “Right!”

2B and A2 flew alongside 042 clutching their pots close to them. The others fell into formation behind them as they flew over the burning forest.

Only when they above the canopy did the full scope of the damage come into view. Swathes of trees burned, sending thick, dark clouds of smoke skyward and covering all signs of life below. Steering clear of the leaping flames, 042 led everyone to the river bordering their territory, shouting instructions as they landed.

“Everyone, split into two groups! You will be alternating between gathering water and quenching the blaze. Group one will be led by A2, while group two will be led by 2B!”

Both sisters perked up at their names, turning to 042.

“A2, your group will be first to combat the fire.” 042 nodded at her. “We need to keep it from reaching the village, first and foremost.”

“Got it.” A2 took flight with a sharp whistle, calling half of the warriors towards one of the trees.

“2B, you will lead the second group.” 2B raised her head to meet her father’s gaze. “When A2’s group returns to replenish their water supply, you will go and take their place. As I stated before, our first priority is protecting the village from harm.”

“Understood.”

Whistling to gather the remaining warriors, 2B watched as a flock of red soared into the air, becoming almost indistinguishable from the floating embers as they vanished into the sky. Together with those that remained she grabbed her pot and filled it with water, scanning the sky for any signs of her sister.

Before long a long caw resounded as A2’s group reappeared in the sky, swooping down low as they landed on the riverbank. As they landed, 2B locked eyes with A2, who flashed her a thumbs up.

Calling her group to her, 2B led them into the sky, racing in the direction of the village. Wheeling above the inferno, she directed her group to spread out in an arc and pour, watching as the falling water sent clouds of mist through the air.

Gradually they pushed the wall of flame back, working their way deeper into the forest. Though 2B’s wings and arms ached from flying and carrying water, she grit her teeth and kept on going. None of them could give up, not when their home was at stake.

Hours later, the pace began to slow. Though they managed to push the fire back a good ways, what remained of it continued to burn fiercely. The warriors stopped to rest for the time being, perching on the branches or sitting on the ground.

042’s gaze remained fixed on the still-burning forest, the scarlet flames flickering on his face. “2B, A2. Come here.”

2B hurried over to him. “What is it, Father?”

042 nodded across the riverbank. “I need you to go to the Rainplumes and request their aid. It is clear we alone do not have the capacity to put out the fire in its entirety. Take A4, G16, and S21 with you, and tell them we need their aid as soon as possible.”

“Understood.” 2B took flight across the wide river, A2 and her friends in tow. As they arrived on a rocky outcropping they spotted a group of blue-clad warriors staring agape at the sky.

A young man with teal wings glanced up as they approached. “You guys seem to be in a hurry. I assume you’re coming to ask regarding that fire?”

“That’s right,” A2 replied. “I take it you are the patrol leader?”

“I am, yes.”

“Our chieftain ordered us to request your tribe’s aid.” 2B gestured towards the forest. “We put out as much of it as we could, but it’s still not enough. If we wait any longer, it will consume our village.”

“I can imagine.” The patrol leader turned to a black-winged woman. “Go back to the village and tell the chieftain. The Emberwings have requested our aid as quickly as possible.”

“Roger that.” With a cursory nod she took off, soon vanishing out of sight. The rest of the patrol gathered around 2B and her friends, watching the creeping inferno.

The patrol leader took to the air. “Lead the way.”

2B led their allies back towards the other side. As they arrived a chorus of cheers rose from the exhausted Emberwings.

“Come on, there’s no time to waste!” Grabbing her pot, 2B filled it with water before leading her group and the Rainplumes to the area where the flames were the hottest. As she poured her pot onto the fire, the Rainplumes conjured shimmering orbs of water in their palms. They fired in unison, creating streams that crashed into the fire with a thundering _hiss_ and sent steady billows of steam drifting into the sky.

“Keep it up!” 2B could hear the patrol leader shout over the whistling steam and smoke. A larger stream blasted the conflagration, sending more steam towards the sky.

“Now _that’s_ what I’m talking about!” G16 trilled with an ecstatic flap of her wings.

“Don’t get too excited just yet,” 2B admonished as a series of caws and whistles drew her attention. Turning, she spotted a sea of blue-clad faidans heading towards them in formation, their wingbeats shaking the air.

“Looks like the rest showed up.” A2 flew down to the riverbank to refill her pot. “With their help, we should have this fire out in no time!”

The Emberwings, bolstered by the arrival of their allies, had refilled their pots and were taking to the air again, joining the Rainplumes in a combined assault on the conflagration. Together they surrounded it in an arc, working their way inward. The blaze gradually withered under their assault, clouds of steam blanketing the treetops. Finally, the faidans gazed over the remains of the smoking forest, searching for and stamping out any smoldering embers that remained.

2B’s heart sank as the wind swept away the last of the smoke, giving them an uninhibited view of the destruction wrought. What once was a lush, green canopy of trees was reduced to blackened and charred trunks. The scent of smoke still lingered in the air, thick and noxious despite the absence of the flames.

She slowly touched down in front of the ruins of the shrine, staring at the scorched stone. The foundation had entirely crumbled, rendering the monument naught but a pile of rubble blanketed in pale ash.

One by one the Emberwings landed around the shrine, their expressions somber as they took in the destruction around them. Above, the Rainplumes quietly took their leave, though not many noticed.

042 landed in front of them, staring at the remains of the shrine. Even as his expression remained neutral, 2B could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

He spoke after a long moment, his low voice carrying a darkness that made 2B shiver.

“Clearly someone must have deliberately caused this fire, as it occurred not long after I sent a patrol out to subdue the dracons in the shrine.” His gaze swept across 2B and her companions.

“It must’ve been those dracons, that’s who!” yelled a shrill voice. “It isn’t surprising they’re despicable enough to do such a thing.”

“First they hurt my daughter and son, and now they set our home ablaze,” grumbled another warrior. “I bet they’re trying to send some sort of message!”

The crowd broke into animated chatter, many calling for the dracons’ execution.

A2 lowered her head, fidgeting with her robe. Then she looked up, clenching her jaw. “It was me.”

042 furrowed his brow with a frown. “It was you, A2?”

A2 met his gaze, her voice unwavering. “The dracons were being difficult. It was time they were taught a lesson.” Her voice seemed to fill the thick silence around them. “After all, you did tell us to subdue them, did you not?”

2B gazed at her, feeling her chest tighten. “A2…”

“A2’s right. These dracons were definitely tough!” A4’s voice cut through the crowd's rising murmurs. “They were really strong and fast. It was hard to land any hits on them.”

“We did the best considering the circumstances.” G16 stepped up beside them. “The elders were right. Dragons we not to be trifled with.”

S21 folded her arms across her chest. “It was only near the end of the battle that we were able to gain an upper hand, and even then neither of them went down without a fight.”

042 nodded slowly, a steely edge working its way into his voice. “While I do commend you for your effort, you do realize that you also set our home ablaze, endangering family and tribe in the process. Surely there must have been another way.”

“We told you, these dracons were impervious to our attacks!” A2 hissed, her hands clenching fistfuls of her robe at her sides.

“And on top of that, you destroyed a sacred shrine,” a young man piped up from the back. “We were lucky that our village was not destroyed. However, it will take years for the forest to recover. We will be lucky if we don’t all starve to death by then.”

“We still have plenty of food in storage,” 2B responded. “If we ration it out, it should be enough to feed everyone for a few weeks at the most.”

“But what about after that?!” Another shout rang through the air. “Without any fresh prey to hunt, we’ll surely starve!”

“We could ask the other tribes for help! Surely they’ll understand!” A4 shouted back. “After all, the Rainplumes did help us put out the fire, didn’t they?!”

2B shuddered as the crowd broke into chaos, each yelling above the other to be heard.

 _“Enough!”_ 042 bellowed, his voice ringing across the empty forest. He turned his stony gaze back onto A2 as everyone fell into silence. “Surely you recall me telling you that your actions have consequences on others. It seems today is the day when you finally see this firsthand for yourself.”

A2 audibly winced, her head lowered.

“Your selfishness has made you blind to the needs of your fellow tribespeople,” 042 continued with a sternness that made 2B recoil. “Furthermore, you constantly put yourself in needless danger. A true chieftain would do no such thing.”

“This chieftain thing again?!” A2 snapped, bristling. “That’s all you care about, isn’t it? Me becoming chieftain? And for what?”

“Look around.” 042 gestured to the warriors behind them. “Everyone here relies on the chieftain of the tribe to lead and set a good example for all to follow. Thus, a chieftain cannot be reckless, nor allow emotion to get the better of them. Surely you know this.”

A2 fell silent at his words, her tall frame quivering.

“A2?” 2B reached out to place a hand on her shoulder.

“Shut up,” A2 forced out through gritted teeth.

042 seemed taken aback, his brows knitting together. “What did you say?”

 _“Shut up!”_ A burst of scarlet flared into the air as A2 screeched with a ferocity that stunned everyone into silence. “Enough with this chieftain crap!”

042 narrowed his eyes, his voice a dangerous growl. “You dare speak to your father and chieftain this way?”

“A2, please.” 2B reached out to her sister in an attempt to calm her, but A2 paid her no heed.

“I never wanted to become chieftain!” A2 cried as she stomped towards 042. “I hated all the pressure that came with it. I felt like I was being molded into something that I didn’t want to be! But all this time, you never listened or cared!” She clenched her fists, her voice cracking. “The faidans put family above all else, don’t they? So why can’t you listen to your own daughter’s wishes?!” Panting, she jutted a finger towards 2B. “Besides, I bet 2B would make a much better chieftain than I ever would! You said so yourself!”

2B froze, staring at A2. “Me?”

“Yes, you!” A2’s pivoted towards her. “Don’t you remember what Father said when we rescued the fledglings? That you acted how a true chieftain would?”

“Y-yeah…” 2B stuttered as 042’s words came rushing back to her.

042’s gaze remained fixed on A2, his calm expression hiding the raging storm underneath. “No matter your intentions; no matter whether you wanted to become chieftain or not, this does not excuse your actions. Your recklessness has gone much too far.”

He drew himself to his full height, his wings seeming to blot out the sun. “As both father and chieftain, I hereby exile you from the Emberwing tribe for endangering not just your family, but your tribe as well.”

A2’s face went pale. “Wh…what?”

“You can’t be serious!” G16 shouted. “We explained our reasoning to you! You can’t just up and banish her like that!”

“She nearly burnt the village down with that fire of hers!” a woman retorted. “Not to mention she destroyed the whole forest _and_ our shrine! I say that’s a fitting punishment for her!”

“But she didn’t mean to do it!” A4’s shrill voice rose over the crowd. “Right. A2?”

042 hissed, his voice low with barely contained anger. “A2’s actions, no matter whether they were intentional or not, have proved her to be a grave danger to the tribe. We cannot permit such perilous behavior within our ranks.”

“What about those dracons?!” A2 cried. “Weren’t _those_ the ones you considered dangerous not long ago? If you ask me, _they_ are the real danger!”

“And thus you shall be driven out along with them.” 042’s eyes blazed as he stared her down.

2B whirled around at the scuff of shuffling feet. The mass of red robes inched towards them, forcing them back towards the ruins of the shrine. She gasped as she stumbled over a rock, retaining her balance by grabbing onto a larger piece of rubble. When no one paid her any heed, she realized that she wasn’t the one being targeted.

A2 grit her teeth as the tribe closed in on her, forcing her past the shrine even as her friends tried to hold them back. Her heavy breathing, though not audible to 2B’s ears, was visible as she struggled to maintain her composure. The warriors’ expressions remained stony, unmoving as they glared her down.

 _“Fine!”_ The screech shattered the thick silence as A2 pivoted, darting through the blackened trees. In a blink of an eye she was in the air, crashing through charred branches as she raced off into the forest.

“A2!” 2B reached out towards her sister’s retreating figure, her heart jumping into her throat. Before she realized what she was doing, she too was in the air, flying as fast as she could as the tribe broke into pandemonium behind her.

“2B! Where are you going?!” A4’s cry rose above the chaos.

“I’m going to find her!” 2B yelled over her shoulder.

“I will permit no such thing!” 042’s enraged roar thundered in her ears but she paid it no heed, instead beating her wings even harder as she willed herself forward.

The cries and shouts eventually faded into eerie silence. The faint scent of smoke still lingered in the air, specks of ash drifting on the breeze as the ghosts of once-proud trees raced past her in a blur.

2B clenched her jaw as warmth pressed behind her eyelids. Hissing, she raised a sleeve and furiously wiped away the wetness clinging to her eyelashes as she refocused her gaze.

She had to find her sister, no matter what.


	4. On the Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B chases after A2, unwilling to lose her. Tensions rise again when 9S and 153 unexpectedly follow, offering a surprising proposition.

2B raced through the charred forest, ignoring the sting of her wounds as she scanned her surroundings for any sign of A2. Gritting her teeth, she wheeled higher into the air, her cries returning naught but thick silence. At this rate, A2 could have flown anywhere. It would be impossible to find her by scouting the whole forest alone.

She squawked in surprise as something snagged her wing, raking across the feathers. Tearing her wing free, she realized that it was simply a jagged branch. She sighed in relief, perking up as she spotted specks of scarlet dotting the trunk below, almost like droplets of blood. Upon closer inspection, she saw that they were feathered flechettes, embedded so deeply into the bark that it was all but impossible to remove them.

2B ran her hand over the scorch marks crisscrossing the rough bark, surprised at the heat that radiated from them. Surely they must have been made recently, for the original fire had been put out hours ago. Her heart leapt as she spotted a trail of scorched and flechette-pocked trunks leading deeper into the forest, some boasting still-glowing embers. Following the trail, she spotted a figure flying in the distance, blasting trees left and right with as she went.

“A2!” The elation welling up in 2B’s chest filled her tired limbs with renewed strength. With just a few wing beats, she was nearly side by side with A2. “There you are!”

“2B?!” A2 whirled around, the shock in her expression palpable. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I came looking for you.” The words tumbled out between rushed pants. “Please, let me come with you.”

A2 blinked. “Wait, what?”

“I’m not letting you fly off alone.” 2B crossed her arms, wincing at how vulnerable she sounded.

“Are you crazy?” A2 drew away, staring at 2B in incredulity. “You’re just going to leave the tribe like that?”

“Better than losing you!” 2B heard her voice rise despite herself. “You said so yourself that faidans care about their family, didn’t you?”

“But Father is family too!” 2B started as A2’s shout reverberated through the air. A2 seemed to catch herself, her tone softening. “Yeah, we may have had some disagreements, but he loves us both more than anything. Especially you.” She trailed off as she averted her gaze. “And though it may not seem like it sometimes…I love him, too.”

“A2…” 2B lowered her head, finding herself at a loss for words.

“Please go back. Don’t throw your home away like this.” There was the slightest crack in A2’s voice.

2B clenched her jaw. “I’m not throwing you away either, A2. You’re my twin sister. Without you, I don’t know where I’d be.”

“Comes with the territory, I guess.” A2 sighed with a rueful chuckle. “I can’t stay here, and you know that. Word of my exile will spread among the other tribes, and I’ll be seen as a traitor to all faidans. I don’t want you to be dragged into my mess.”

“But where will you even go?”

A2 gestured farther into the forest. “Can't go anywhere else except as far away from here as I can. Beyond the mountains most likely, to who knows where.”

“To Abilene…That’s human territory, isn’t it?” 2B stared into the trees. “We barely know what the outside world is like. There’s no way you’ll survive out there alone.”

A2 shrugged. “The humans apparently worship us for helping fight off the dragons, so who knows?” She chuckled wryly. “A faidan among humans. Can you believe it?”

“Not one, but two.” 2B reached out and pat A2’s shoulder. “I’ll never leave your side, no matter where you go.”

“You’re a persistent one, you know that?” A small smile spread across A2’s face. “Even from birth, we were inseparable, weren’t we?”

“And that’s not going to change anytime soon.” 2B giggled softly as A2 playfully punched her shoulder.

Before either could say any more, a boyish tenor rang through the air. Startled, 2B and A2 turned to see two familiar figures soaring towards them.

“It’s them again!” A2 whipped out her knife before 2B could stop her, clenching her teeth. Sure enough, 9S and 153 flew up to them, panting.

“There you are!” 9S perched on a branch as he caught his breath. “We were looking everywhere for you.”

2B raked them both with a steely gaze. “What for?”

“Word spread that you both left your tribe,” 153 replied, gesturing towards 2B. “The chieftain was looking for you in particular.”

“Well, it’s thanks to you two that I got exiled!” A2’s voice dripped with contempt as she brandished her knife. “There’s no way in hell we’re forgiving you for what you did!”

“Well, it wasn’t our attack that set the forest on fire!” 9S spread out his hands, his tone rising to match hers. “Why are you blaming us for something that _you_ did?!”

“Enough, both of you.” 2B chirped sharply as A2 cursed under her breath.

9S ducked his head as 153 placed a hand on his shoulder. When he spoke again, his voice was filled with apprehension. “So…now that you’re out here, where are you headed?”

“Away from here, for one.” A2 retorted.

“Well yes, but where to?”

2B pressed her lips in a thin line. “That’s none of your business.”

“And _don't_ think about asking us to drag you along,” A2 hissed.

“So you are not returning to your tribe?” 153 arched an eyebrow at 2B.

“I’m not leaving A2 behind.”

“I suppose that’s fair.” 9S nodded thoughtfully. “Though the chieftain seemed pretty angry about you leaving.”

2B hesitated, then curled a fist. “I made my decision, and I’m not changing it.”

9S shrugged. “As long as you’re happy with your choice, I guess.”

A series of wing flaps drew 2B’s attention as A2 sailed off. “We’ve wasted enough time with them. Let’s get moving.”

“Right.” Despite the burning pain in her wings from near-nonstop flight, 2B grit her teeth and flew to catch up with her.

“Wait!” There was a series of hurried wingbeats as 9S and 153 raced after them. “Are you really sure you two will be alright alone?”

“Yes!” A2 whirled towards them with a growl, sending a storm of flechettes their way. “Now get off of our asses before I pin you to that tree and tear you limb to limb.”

Both dracons swerved clear of the blade-like feathers with ease, catching up to them once again.

“And before you ask, we are more than capable of protecting ourselves,” 2B added brusquely.

“You don’t have a way of treating injuries, do you?” 9S asked. “You won’t last long without that, no matter how well you fight.”

“Then we’ll take out our enemies before they can attack us.”

“A bold, but unrealistic claim,” 153 responded.

“What makes you say that?”

“The world is filled with all sorts of dangerous enemies. There are even dragons that are literally bigger than mountains.” 9S spread his hands through the air. “We’ve seen them ourselves.”

A2 scoffed. “That’s bullshit.”

“We assure you, this is no fabrication.” 2B could detect a touch of frustration working its way into 153’s tone.

“Ordinary dragons, perhaps. But of dragons bigger than _mountains?_ ” 2B shook her head. “That’s simply impossible.”

“What’s the point of telling us this, anyway?” A2 narrowed her eyes at them. “Are you just trying to distract us?”

“No! What we’re saying is the real world is nothing like your village, and it’s clear neither of you are prepared for what’s out there.”

“What makes you say that?”

153 pressed her lips together. “You are foolishly assuming you can breeze through every enemy and hardship you encounter.”

“Well, we aren't called the best warriors of the whole tribe for nothing.” A2 shot them a prideful smirk. “We’ve been through lots of tough stuff, you know.”

“But do you remember our battle? You said it yourselves: you were unable to land a single hit on either of us, even with three allies on your side. Only until much later were you able to do, and by then both of you were exhausted and wounded.” 153 turned her gaze on A2. “To be honest, your final attacks surprised us. We were not expecting such recklessness from you.”

2B stiffened. “You were there when we reported to Father?”

153’s expression was unreadable. “We’ve heard enough.”

“The enemies you’ll encounter out there will be much, much tougher than anything you’ve experienced in your village,” 9S chimed in. “Besides, the world’s a big place. You’ll want someone who knows their way around to guide and protect you.”

A strangled hiss filled the air as A2’s face contorted in rage. “I _told_ you, we’re more than capable of—”

“Our first battle proves otherwise.” 153 cut her off with a sharp glare. “Don’t continue to delude yourselves, lest your pride leads to your death.”

2B and A2 shared a glance. Silence filled the air, stretching itself taut.

Finally, 2B sighed, shaking her head. “Fine.”

“But don’t you dare try anything funny.” A2 flew up into their faces, jutting a finger at them. “The moment you start something up, I’ll pin you both to the nearest wall and burn you both alive. Understand?”

“Affirmative.” 153 nodded, her expression remaining tranquil.

“Roger that,” 9S chimed in. “Thank you for at least giving us a chance.”

“Just one chance. Screw it up, and you’re finished.” With that, A2 pivoted and soared off into the trees.

2B gave 9S and 153 a silent glance before following behind her. Before long, their wingbeats gradually filled the choking silence.

Glancing down below, 2B spotted a small circular glade. She halted, chirping to get everyone’s attention. “How about we rest for a bit? We’ve been flying for quite a while now.”

“I’m ready for a break,” A2 replied.

“Got it.” 9S folded his wings to descend, with 153 following close behind.

2B led them down into the clearing, shaking out her aching wings as she alighted upon the ground. She sat down against a tree, taking a sip from her waterskin as A2 plopped down next to her with a huff. 9S and 153 sat on a large rock on the other side of the clearing, chatting quietly amongst themselves.

The scuff of footsteps reached her ears not a few minutes later, followed by that boyish tenor. “Um…Ma’am?”

“What?”

9S crouched a few feet away from them, his voice quiet. “Would you mind if I healed you? I guess you can consider it an apology for earlier.”

2B tilted her head with a quizzical chirp. “You have healing magic?”

9S nodded. “Mother taught me.”

2B glanced at the gash on her shoulder. Though the blood had clotted over the course of her flight, the throbbing pain in her shoulder persisted. As she inspected her arms and legs, she bit back a wince as the burning of the wounds littering her body resurged. It would be foolish to continue flying in this condition.

She ducked her head in affirmation, earning a small smile as 9S walked over to her.

“Alright, hold still.” 9S held out his hands, a soft, pale light radiating from his palms. 2B stiffened as the light washed over her, enveloping her in a comforting warmth that slowly relaxed her muscles as it washed away the pain. As it faded, she silently marveling at how not even a scar remained.

“…Thanks.”

“Welcome.” 9S smiled and stood as 153 walked over to them, biting his lip as his gaze flitted to A2. “Um…would you like us to heal you too?”

A2 opened her mouth as if to retort, but sighed. “Fine. But just this once.”

9S nodded at 153 and stepped back, clearly relieved. 153 crouched down in front of A2 and held out her hands, the same soft light washing over her. Within moments, all of A2’s wounds were healed as well.

A2 seemed almost incredulous, inspecting her body thoroughly. Then she averted her gaze. “I guess I owe you one.”

“No problem at all.” 153 offered her a soft smile as she and 9S returned to the rock.

Stretching her arms out, 2B raised her head to the sky. A series of frissons rippled down her arms as she let them fell to her sides. She couldn’t help but feel a sense of restlessness. Perhaps it was time to get moving again.

Pushing herself to her feet, she strode to the edge of the clearing. “Shall we get going?”

“Finally.” A2 hopped up and walked alongside her. “Just when I was getting bored.”

“Sounds good to us.” 9S and 153 nodded as they followed. “Perhaps we should walk this time, to rest our wings.”

Together the four trekked through the burnt grass, listening to the creek bubble beside them. 2B couldn’t help but feel a pang at how lonely the breeze sounded as it whistled through the bare branches.

A short gust of wind ruffled her hair, followed by a trill as A2 took flight, threatening to disappear into the distance again.

“A2, wait!” With a series of alarmed chirps, 2B hurried after her, ignoring the sting of the branches whipping against her body. She could hear 9S and 153 shouting behind her as they followed, their wing flaps pounding in an irregular cadence.

When they finally caught up to A2, they found her perched on a branch some distance away, lazily preening her feathers. Her features morphing into a disgruntled pout as they approached. “What took you so long?”

“What was that for?!” 9S panted as he plopped onto the branch next to her. “You know that not everyone can fly as fast as you can, right?”

“Well, you better keep up.” A2 tossed her head with a cross between a smirk and a sneer. “You were the ones who fell behind.”

“Considering you flew off without warning, it comes as no surprise,” 153 admonished, her normally placid tone becoming more severe. “Doing so is not only rude to those you are traveling with, but dangerous as well. If you were to be attacked, you would have likely been seriously injured.”

“Yeah, yeah.” A2 rolled her eyes.

2B frowned at her, tilting her head. “Are you alright, A2?”

“Yep.” A2 cracked her neck from side to side. “Just got bored of walking, is all.”

“If you say so,” 2B replied as she perched next to her. “You had me worried, flying off like that.”

“Sorry.” A2 fidgeted, not meeting her gaze.

2B released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “It’s alright. Just try not to do it again.”

A2 nodded, staring listlessly at the horizon.

2B tilted her head with a worried chirp as her stomach tied itself into a knot. She could definitely sense something was bothering A2, but couldn’t quite figure out what.

Finally, A2 turned towards her with a sigh, leaning in and lowering her voice. “Don’t you feel there’s something off about 9S and 153?”

“About how eager they were to join us after fighting with us not long ago?”

A2 sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I can’t shake the feeling that they’re up to something. Why would they be so eager to guide us around after getting us exiled from our tribe, after all?”

2B stole a glance at 9S and 153, who seemed to be deep in their own conversation. She turned back to A2, shaking her head. “Well, the fact that they agreed so readily to help us on such strict terms suggests they may not have ill intentions as of yet. But we definitely need to keep an eye on them.”

“For sure.” A2 nodded, then stretched and spread her wings to take off. “Shall we get going?”

“Let’s go.”

2B flew behind A2 along with 9S and 153, keeping an eye on her sister to ensure she didn’t race off again. The sea of trees below them gradually thinned out, finally giving way to an expansive meadow dotted with colorful wildflowers that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Her breath caught in her throat as her gaze followed the winding silver ribbon of the river towards a series of majestic peaks backlit by the setting sun.

“Whoa…” A2 halted and hovered in the air, breathless with awe. “So those are the mountains…”

“Yep.” 9S grinned at them, all earlier signs of animosity seemingly forgotten. “Pretty cool, huh?”

“The sunset is beautiful as well.” 2B’s drank in the vividly colored horizon, allowing a small smile to inch across her face. Though she and A2 had seen many a sunset in their village, they were often hidden by the canopy above. Never before now had they ever gotten a clear view of the sky, much less that of the mountains.

2B and A2 glided down onto the soft grass, 9S and 153 alighting behind them.

“This seems like a good place to stop for the day.” 9S pointed. “There’s a cave over there we can use for shelter.”

2B shook out her aching wings. “Alright.”

“Fine by me.” A2 folded her arms.

“Then let’s set up camp before it gets dark.”

Already 9S and 153 were heading for the cave, leaving 2B and A2 to share an uncertain look as they followed.


	5. A Moment's Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B and her companions decide to camp in a cave by the river for the night. Gradually they find themselves warming up to each other.

2B sighed, shaking her head as giggles and splashes drifted over from the river. Of all things she expected when she started on this journey, the last was to see a grown man – a dracon, really – splashing in the river like a young fledgling. Though given his youthful appearance, it was easy to mistake him for a child.

A whoop jolted her out of her thoughts. An alarmed chirp escaped her as a wave of cold water crashed into her, sending her reeling and spluttering. Letting out an annoyed trill, 2B shook the water from her feathers and wrung out her robe.

“Whoa! Sorry!” 9S gave her a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head.

“That guy really acts like a kid, huh?” A2 muttered. “Of all the people that we end up dragging along, it’s a dracon that acts like a twelve-year-old. How on earth does 153 put up with him?”

“You don’t say,” 2B grumbled.

“9S!” 153’s call soared through the air. “I need your help setting up camp!”

“Coming!” 9S shook the water from his wings as he clambered out of the river, yelping as he tripped over his own tail.

“Watch it!” 2B leapt back as sparkling droplets flew through the air, shielding herself with her wings.

“Sorry, sorry.” 9S flashed her a lopsided grin as he ran over to his mother.

“2B, A2, I need your help as well.” 153 beckoned them over to the cave, where a stone ring firepit sat in front of it. “I would like one of you to stay with 9S and watch the camp while the other helps me hunt and gather firewood.”

“You’re trying to separate us now?” 2B narrowed her eyes, a premonition gnawing at her gut. “This sounds like a trap.”

“It is no trap, I assure you,” 153 replied.

“If so, why would one of us need to stay here?” A2 spread out her hands. “Why can’t you just take 9S with you instead? Or let 2B and me do it?”

“I would like us all to get to know each other better. Besides, it would do 9S good to make a new friend.” 153 nodded towards him, her voice softening. “We promise you, we have no ill intent. We do not wish to harm you.”

2B exchanged a wary glance with A2. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

“Not to mention one of us is stuck babysitting 9S.” A2 rolled her eyes. “No wonder he acts like a spoiled brat.”

2B glanced over at 9S, who was humming brightly as he cleaned the interior of the cave. She had to admit, despite his childlike nature, he was quite productive.

A2 folded her arms as 2B’s gaze fell on her. “Don’t look at me. I’d rather spend all day replacing flags than being stuck with either of them alone.”

“Please. It will only be for a short while.”

2B shook her head. Clearly 153 wasn’t going to give up. “Fine. But if either of you try something, both of you _will_ pay.”

“Then I’ll go with 153.” A2 inspected 153 warily. “2B can stay with 9S and watch the camp.”

“You sure you’ll be alright alone with her?” 2B furrowed her brow in concern.

“It’ll be safer for you to stay here.” A2 leaned in closer to 2B, lowering her voice. “Besides, I feel like 153 is the more dangerous target. If 9S decides to act up, at least it will be easier fighting out in the open.”

“If you say so.” 2B reached over and squeezed A2’s hand gently. “Stay safe out there.”

“Thank you. We truly appreciate it.” 153 gave them both a gracious smile before waving at 9S. “A2 and I are going out to hunt and gather firewood. We’ll be back in a bit.”

“Stay safe!” 9S called out.

2B watched as A2 and 153 vanished into the distance, then sat down at the entrance to the cave, eyeing 9S warily. When he didn’t seem to notice her, she hesitantly began preening her wings. The long flight had left her plumes caked with grime, dirt, and sweat, much more than she was used to. At least it gave her something to do to take her mind off of the otherwise numbing boredom.

As she picked at a particularly stubborn clod of dirt, 9S hopped up to her. “Ma’am?”

2B stiffened, but didn’t look up. “What is it?”

“What’re you doing?”

“Cleaning my feathers.” 2B forced herself to remain nonchalant as she continued grooming.

“Oh. That looks like a lot of work.” A pause stretched out between them. “Is it alright if I sit with you?”

2B mulled over the offer, then looked up. “As long as you’re not causing a disturbance.”

9S gave her a grateful smile as he sat down beside her. “Thank you, ma’am.”

2B tensed as he leaned over her shoulder. The close proximity of their bodies was near suffocating. “Could you not sit so close to me?”

There was a sheepish chuckle as 9S scooted back, allowing her a bit more breathing room. “Sorry, ma’am. I just find it fascinating, that’s all.”

2B blinked. This was the third time 9S had addressed her as “ma’am”. Perhaps it was due to their strained relationship that he wished to maintain a sense of distance. Despite this, she couldn’t help but feel a touch uncomfortable by this formality.

“There’s no need to be so formal. Just 2B is fine.” The words slipped from her mouth unprovoked.

9S’s expression brightened. “All right. 2B it is!”

2B ducked her head to hide a small smile. There was something about his innocence and his seeming eagerness to befriend her that she found endearing.

“Do you clean your wings often?”

After a slight hesitation, 2B nodded. “Our wings are essential parts of us. Thus, tending to them is of utmost importance.”

“I see. To be honest, it looks interesting.”

2B halted her cleaning to stare at him. “You consider preening feathers interesting?”

“I mean, it’s just that I’ve never seen a faidan up close before!” 9S gesticulated through the air excitedly. “The most I’ve heard of them were from the stories Mother told me.”

2B tilted her head, feeling herself relax further as curiosity began to edge out the wariness in her gut. “What were those stories like?”

“Well…” 9S placed a hand on his chin. “They were mostly stories about how they aided the humans during the giant war against the dragons. Nothing special, really.”

“The Cataclysm, you mean?”

“That’s what you call it?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. Well, I guess that makes sense, considering how it apparently consumed the whole world. A lot of people were wiped out on both sides.”

2B paused, mulling over his words. “What does 153 think of us?”

9S visibly stiffened. Then he sighed, dragging his tail along the ground. “She always said we had to be careful to avoid detection from you guys.” His face fell, his gaze downcast. “She said that you’d try to kill us if we were spotted, just like the humans would. And I guess she was right.”

2B opened her mouth to respond, but found words failing her.

“I’m sorry,” she finally managed to force out. Even as they fell from her own mouth her words felt hollow and _wrong_. Why in the world was she apologizing to him? What was she even apologizing to him for?

9S waved it away with one hand. “No, I get it. Your kind always hated us dragons, so it makes sense you’d be wary of us.” He looked up, his eyes seeming glassy in the fading sunlight. “I guess…I owe you and A2 an apology too, on behalf of both Mother and I. For spying on you, and for getting you two exiled from your tribe.”

“9S…” 2B stared at him, again at a loss for words. Looking at his dejected face, she suddenly wanted to comfort him, to reassure him it was alright. “You just wanted to warn us though, didn’t you? And the forest fire…it was A2’s fault, not yours.” The words came out haltingly, and she could taste a phantom bitterness on the back of her tongue. The last thing she was expecting was for either of them to open up to each other like this.

“Yeah, but still…” 9S trailed off, shaking his head. “Don’t dwell on it too much, I guess.” He looked towards the forest. “Mother and A2 should be back by now. It’s getting late.”

As if on cue, the tromp of footsteps reached their ears as A2 and 153 emerged, each holding a bundle in their arms.

“Welcome back!” 9S stood and ran over to them, his voice instantly returning to its cheery tone.

“Whoa, whoa!” A2 yelped as she dumped her bundle of wood inside the cave entrance with a hollow clatter. “Quit jumping all over me, jeez!”

2B bit back a chuckle as she followed. “Welcome back, you two.” Walking over to A2, she pulled her aside. “How did it go?”

“It wasn’t too bad. 153 was friendlier than I expected. Almost warm.” A2 ducked her head. “She reminded me of Mother, to be honest.”

2B blinked. “Did she?”

A2 nodded. “Something about her demeanor, I guess. The way she acted and talked – try as I might, I couldn’t sense she was hiding anything at all. We ended up talking about home for quite a while.” She averted her gaze. “She’s surprisingly kind, for a dracon.”

“I see.” 2B glanced over at the dracons with a quiet smile. “So was 9S. We ended up making amends for what happened.”

To her surprise, A2 cracked a small smile. “This was the last thing I was expecting. I have to admit, I guess these two are alright.”

2B returned her sister’s smile, her tone softening. “Yeah.”

“This should be enough for tonight.” 153’s voice drew 2B and A2 out of their conversation. Grabbing some stout sticks, she walked over to the firepit, arranging them around the twigs and leaves already gathered underneath before beckoning 2B over. “Would you like to start the fire?”

“Alright.” Kneeling next to the firepit, 2B cupped her hands together, silver flames amassing in her palms. She tucked it into the ring, filling the campsite with a soft glow as it ignited the kindling underneath.

“Good work.” She turned as A2 approached.

2B smiled as she stood. “Thanks.”

“Thank you again for your help, both of you.” 153 walked up behind them, holding some prey in her claws.

A2 scratched the back of her head. “Um…you’re welcome, I guess.”

2B shrugged nonchalantly. “No problem.”

“That reminds me, is it true that you guys live in trees?” 9S piped up as he hopped up behind them.

2B tilted her head with a quizzical chirp. “Where did that even come from?”

“Sorry. I just had to ask.”

A2 rolled her eyes. “We do. Each family has their own roost.”

“You guys actually live in treehouses?!” 9S’s eyes widened. “That’s so cool!”

2B shot him an irate chirp. “Roosts. Not treehouses.”

“Whatever. Still, that’s pretty cool.” A bemused expression drifted over 9S’s face as A2 snickered. “Well, looks we can get to dinner pretty soon, once we get the bedding set up.”

“I assume we’re going to be having the prey A2 and 153 caught?”

A2 folded her arms. “Yep.”

“Let’s see, what do we have here…” 9S crouched down and began leafing through the pile of prey. “Lots of rabbits and birds here, it seems. And fish too. Ooh, this looks good.” He grabbed a grouse and began plucking off its feathers. “What are you gonna get, 2B?”

2B stared down at the pile, her gaze settling on a plump rabbit. Picking it up by the ears, she inspected it. “I think I’ll get this one.”

“Sweet.” A2 rifled through the pile, shoving prey left and right as she grumbled to herself. Finally, she grabbed a trout and began skinning it with her knife. “Guess this will have to do.”

2B sat down as she began skinning her rabbit, cleanly peeling the fur away from the meat. As the last of the fur fell away, she cupped the rabbit between her hands, willing her flame to cook it. Before long silver wisps of flame surrounded the rabbit, roasting it to a perfect golden brown.

“Whoa, that looks great!” 9S chirped happily as he presented his grouse. “I didn’t know you guys could do that too!”

“Comes with the perks of wielding fire.” A2 smirked as she took a bite out of her fish.

2B sank her teeth into the rabbit, the juicy savoriness of the meat filling her mouth. She sighed contently as warmth filled her belly. Looking around, her mind wandered to meals back home, when she, A2, and 042 would sit around the hearth and eat together. A sharp wave of nostalgia suddenly washed over her, and she winced.

“2B? Is something wrong?”

2B jumped with a startled chirp. “No, it’s nothing.”

“You sure? You were zoning out again.” 9S’s brows knit together, while A2 frowned.

“It was just…nostalgia.”

9S tilted his head. “Like, memories of home?”

“…Yeah.”

A2 frowned. “It’s not too late to go back if—”

“I told you, I’m not changing my mind.” The words came out a touch harsher than she’d like. Catching herself, she stared into the fire, her voice low. “I just can’t help but think about how Father is doing.”

“Well…” 9S looked over at them, seemingly at a loss for words. “I’m sure he misses you, as does everyone else. After all, he apparently did send some warriors out to look for you.”

“I suppose that’s true.” 2B shook her head. “Well, there’s no use in worrying about it.”

The three looked up as 153 walked over, a quiet smile on her face. Grabbing a rabbit, she sat down and rapidly skinned it, before roasting it between her hands. “I’m glad to see that everyone is getting along.”

“Yep!” 9S bobbed happily, his wings fluttering. “I am too!”

A2 chuckled wryly. “I suppose we are.”

“I agree.” 2B nodded as she settled down on the soft grass, watching the pale flames flicker on her companions’ faces.

“Silver is such a beautiful color for fire.” The flames seemed to make 9S’s eyes seemed to sparkle brighter than ever as he gazed into them. “There’s something so comforting and serene about it.”

2B ducked her head, biting back a wince as the heat flushing across her cheeks became near unbearable. “Thanks.”

“Not to say I don’t like other colors too.” 9S gestured to A2 with a smile. “Your fire is so passionate! Whenever I see it my heart starts to pound. I can really feel your overwhelming strength and ferocity through it.” He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “Sometimes you remind me of a dragon, you know?”

“Wait, what?” A2 sat up. “Why in the name of the Holywing are you comparing me to you barbarian savages? We’re nothing like you!”

“But your passion and ferocity in battle definitely reminds me of one.” 9S nudged 153 with a grin. “What do you think, Mother?”

2B placed a hand on A2’s shoulder to calm her. “A2’s right. Just because we also have wings and wield fire doesn’t mean we are the same as you.”

153 clasped her hands in her lap, gazing at them serenely. “What 9S is saying is that he admires your strength and passion.”

9S chirped happily, fluttering his wings. “You’re really cool, you know?”

A2 blinked at them, as if unsure of what to make of their words. “Thanks. I guess.”

2B finished the last of her rabbit, burying the bones and fur before standing, with A2 following soon after. Back in the tribe, they would have saved the bones for tools and toys and used the fur in clothing or blankets – they were taught that prey was a precious gift from the Holywing and that not a single part was to be wasted – but they had neither the tools nor the time to do so here. Besides, the scraps that remained were too little to be of any use.

9S stood as well, beckoning 2B and A2 over and leading them back to the cave. “Want to sleep inside with us? We have plenty of room.” He shivered as the wind howled by. “Besides, it looks like it’ll be cold tonight.”

2B peered into the darkness with a shudder. The thought of sleeping on the cold dirt floor, surrounded on all sides by dark, cold cavernous walls was enough to make her claustrophobic. “No thanks. We don’t do well in enclosed spaces.”

9S frowned. “You sure? There isn’t anywhere else to sleep, unless you’re fine with sleeping outside.”

“We’ll be fine. We’ve done it before.”

“Well, if you change your mind, feel free to pop in anytime.” 9S smiled at them, then perked up. “Actually, would one of you mind standing guard? We need someone to watch the camp and alert the others of any potential attackers.”

2B glanced back at the campfire. The sun had all but vanished from the sky, leaving their fire as their only light source. “I can do it.”

“You want me to join you?” A2 asked.

“I’ll be fine. You should sleep.”

A2 looked between 2B and 9S. “Well, if you say so.” Another sharper wind blew by, eliciting surprised chirps as A2 and 2B wrapped their wings around their bodies. “You’re right, it is pretty cold. I guess I’ll take you up on the offer.”

9S chuckled as he ducked inside. “Sounds good.” Glancing back at 2B, he continued. “Be sure to get some sleep too. If you start to feel tired, come back here and wake one of us up, alright?”

“I will.”

“Alright. Night, 2B.” 9S gave her one last smile before vanishing into the darkness.

“Goodnight, 9S.” 2B looked over at A2. “You sure you’ll be okay in there?”

“I can manage. Besides, it _is_ pretty chilly outside.” A2 pulled the hood of her robe up over her head, then frowned at 2B. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to come back and wake me.”

Despite herself, 2B couldn’t stop a sigh. “Don’t worry about me, A2. I’ll be fine.”

A2 responded with a wry chuckle. “Well, I’ll be counting on you. Just don’t fall asleep out there, you hear?”

2B felt a small smile inch across her face. “No promises, but I’ll do my best.”

Seeming satisfied with her answer, A2 turned to slip into the cave. “Goodnight, 2B.”

“Goodnight, A2. Sleep tight.”

Heading back over to the campfire, 2B stirred the embers with a stick, then grabbed a few twigs from the kindling pile and dropped them in to stoke the blaze.

153 walked over to her. “Are you going to watch the camp?”

“I’ll be taking first shift, yes.”

“We appreciate that.” 153 gave 2B a light smile as she lay the plates and utensils against the ring of stones. “A2 and 9S must already be in bed.”

“They told me to come and you up when I feel tired.”

“Please do. It would be dangerous to fall asleep during the watch.” 153 stood and began walking towards the cave. “Goodnight, 2B.”

“Goodnight.”

2B watched as 153 vanished into the shadows, then turned back towards the crackling fire, pulling her hood over her head to keep out the chill wind. Of all the things that she had expected, never had she dreamt that she would one day leave her village – even if it were in less than favorable – and end up seeing such strange and wondrous sights. Not to mention, she had her sister and two kind – if not unlikely – companions by her side.

Perhaps this wasn’t so bad after all.


	6. Serpents in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arrival in Abilene, the cast explore an abandoned city – and are confronted by their first dragon attack.

Ever since that first night together, 2B and A2 slowly found their mood towards 9S and 153 improving, bit by bit. The initial resentment felt towards the dracons gradually lost its bite over the next few weeks, and eventually – loath as they were to admit it out loud – they found traveling together to be painless, even enjoyable.

The four spent most of their time in the sky, marveling at the majestic peaks towering over them as they soared on the gentle mountain breeze. Whenever their wings ached, they returned to earth, taking their time to explore the various ruins they came across while 9S and 153 regaled them with tales of their histories. According to them, Abilene was renowned for its abundance of these ruins – relics of the Cataclysm against the dragons.

At the dracons’ insistence, the sisters also told them of the Emberwing village and of life in their tribe. 2B couldn’t help a mix of amusement and annoyance at their curiosity and constant questions – which often led to snarky remarks from A2. It was surprising how eager 9S and 153 were to learn.

Over the weeks, the shadows cast by the mountain peaks gradually faded. They eventually found themselves at a rocky outcropping overlooking rolling green plains.

Sitting down on a nearby rock, 2B tucked her legs in, wincing as sharp daggers of pain pierced the soles of her feet. A2 plopped down while 9S and 153 perched next to them, concern on their faces.

“You two alright? It looks like today’s travel took quite a toll on you.”

“I’ll be fine.” 2B couldn’t help but feel a pang of relief. Despite them still being strangers to each other, it was obvious they cared. “I just need a rest.”

“Me too.” A2 stretched out on the rock, stifling a groan. “My wings hurt like hell. Who knew flying across mountains could be so tiring?”

“Flying at higher altitudes can be problematic if you’re not used to it.” 9S glanced up at the sunlight bearing down overhead. “Seems like a good place to stop for a rest. We’re actually in Abilene now.”

“We are?”

“Yes. We crossed the border a week back.” 153 pointed off at a cluster of buildings down below. “There is a human camp located in the outskirts of that city there.”

2B let her gaze wander, marveling silently at the sea of endless hills. “What’s a city like?”

“A city?” 9S tilted his head. “Well, a city usually has lots of people. Definitely more than a small village like yours.” He perked up, as if struck with a thought. “The capital, especially. It has everything!”

“Everything?”

“Well, for one most cities have lots of rich history, especially the capital. Though this one was decimated during the Cataclysm.”

A2 stiffened and sat up. “You mean there was a battle here?”

Ever since the beginning of time, the faidans considered the dragons their arch-nemesis. Legends passed down through generations in the faidan tribes told of the valor of their ancestors, who fought alongside the humans to beat back the demonic beasts who attempted to invade. It seemed that the stories were true.

153 nodded. “This city was one of the many battlegrounds between the dragons, faidans, and humans. The enemy wiped out nearly all of the population and nearly leveled the city, forcing many of the survivors to flee. However, according to word of mouth some chose to remain behind, banding together in a group they branded the Resistance in hopes of reclaiming it.”

“The Resistance?” 2B furrowed her brow. “But why would they stay behind if their home was destroyed and their family and friends were dead or gone?”

“Not all of the city was destroyed in the battle,” 153 replied. “The outskirts were left relatively intact, so those that stayed behind decided to move there. They refused to let their city fall and thus have been fighting back ever since.”

9S nodded in agreement. “Pretty admirable, if you ask me.”

2B’s gaze lingered on the city in the distance. “They must really love their home if they’re still fighting for it even now.”

153 stood, a slight smile on her lips. “Indeed, they do.”

“How on earth do you know all this?” A2 knit her brows together at 9S and 153. “Not just this battle, but about the Resistance, not to mention the ruins we visited as well. Did you live among humans?”

9S stiffened, then slowly shook his head. “We haven’t lived among them per se, but we’ve traveled around much of Abilene so we picked up tidbits of info from listening to the locals and such.” He gesticulated through the air with a slight smile. “It’s a pretty handy skill to have.”

“I see.” Stretching herself out, 2B stood and walked over to the edge of the outcrop. “If what you say about a human camp being here is true, we should be careful as we go.”

A2 followed suit. “I’m ready to head out whenever you guys are.”

“Got it.” 9S helped 153 up as he rose to his feet. 

2B began her way down the slope, A2 close behind. “Lead the way.”

They followed 9S and 153 down into the narrow streets of the city, gazing around at the blackened shells of houses littering both sides of the worn pavement. Many of the collapsed frames were covered with claw and scorch marks, the splintered wood having long since rotted away. Only their footsteps across the cobblestone path and the wind’s hollow whistle through the eaves broke the eerie silence around them.

They emerged in a wide-open space, where the remains of a stone monument, now bleached in the spring sun, silently stood guard over buildings overgrown with foliage.

“This place…” A2 shielded her eyes with one hand as she gazed around, awed. “It’s so big.”

“This would be the city plaza.” 153 gestured towards the cracked sculpture.

“Plaza?”

“A place where citizens would gather to socialize.” 9S pointed out a nearby structure cloaked with vines. “That probably would’ve been a shop where people could buy clothes, food, or tools.”

“Kinda reminds me of the main clearing back in our village where we’d all chill out if we had nothing to do.” A small smile drifted over A2’s face. “I guess humans had the same idea, huh?”

“I see.” 2B’s gaze roamed over the worn exterior. “In the village, we would only make what we need. I didn’t know humans could make so much that they could sell them.”

“Yeah. Merchants would gather here to sell their wares to the citizens. It would often get really busy, but also amazingly lively, from what we’ve seen.” 9S’s voice grew wistful as his gaze swept the square. “But we’re not here for a history lesson. We should move quickly if we don’t want to be spotted.”

2B didn’t hear his last words, instead stepping closer to the abandoned stone shell. Unease coiled around her gut as she squinted into the shadows. “The dragons…you don’t think they’re still here, do you?”

“They are.” 153 glanced at her. “Thus we need to—”

An ominous hissing rose around them, followed by a series of rattles that made 2B’s teeth chatter. Her hand fell to her knife as she whipped her head around, scanning the shadows.

“Well, looks like you jinxed it.” A2 whipped out her own knife with a growl.

9S grit his teeth as he drew his sword. “An ambush!”

2B jumped at a sharp clatter. “What do you—”

Her question was cut off by a piercing screech as a green serpentine creature burst from the shadows, headed straight towards her face. She leapt out of the way as it swooped overhead, curved fangs missing her by inches. Drawing her knife, she slashed off its head as a pair of feathery clawed wings reached towards her. Out of the corner of her eye another wyrm wheeled to face her, the telltale glow of fire in its throat. Just as flames spilled from its jaws, a blade flashed through the air, cleaving its head off. Their foe clattered to the ground with a gasp, the flames spiraling in all directions as crimson, foul-smelling liquid seeped into the stone.

“Amphipteres…” 9S swung at the ground, where a dark, spiny tail had wrapped itself around his leg. “Seems like there are lindworms here too.” He kicked his attacker away before hacking it to pieces with his sword. “Stupid snakes.”

Next to him, 153 shot a jet of fire towards a group of serpentine dragons slithering across the ground, the spines on their backs raised. It exploded in a flash and a _boom_ , followed by a chorus of ghastly shrieks as billows of smoke rose skyward.

A furious snarl sounded behind her. Before 2B could react, she felt claws sink into her arm. Yelping, she tore her arm free, blood trailing from a set of jagged gashes as she twisted to the side. Holding out her free hand, she conjured a flaming orb in her palm and shot it into her assailant’s mouth. As it writhed, she darted up close and slipped her knife between the scales of its underbelly into soft flesh. There was a blood-chilling rattle as 2B dragged her arm down, feeling flesh and scale give way under the blade as entrails splattered onto the ground. Tossing the body aside, she launched another fiery blast a lindworm that had its claws locked around 9S’s arm, knocking its grip loose.

9S glanced at her, eyes wide. “Th-Thanks…”

2B gave him a curt nod before turning to face the sea of crimson eyes in front of them. Seemingly drawn by the chaos, more lindworms were pouring out of the ruins, while amphipteres descended from above. The hissing rose again, though this time 2B thought she could pick out words amidst the drone.

_“ EnEMiessssssssssss… ”_

A shiver ran down her spine as she squeezed her knife tighter. “They can talk?”

“Well, shit.” A2 cursed under her breath, her wings spread.

9S nodded, his body quaking ever so slightly as the wall of serpents steadily closed in around them. “Dragons have their own language. Being dracons, we can understand it as well. Though right now they don’t seem intent on giving us a warm welcome.”

_“ …KiLl… ”_

2B grit her teeth. There was no way the four of them could defeat such a crowd through weapons alone. They were going to need a lot more firepower.

“Up here, you idiots!” Before 2B could open her mouth to speak A2 took to the air. A blast of scarlet fire sent the dragons nearest them sprawling.

“Whoa!” 9S leapt back as clouds of smoke drifted from the heap of bodies. “Way to go, A2!”

As 2B looked up at A2, an idea occurring to her. Sheathing her knife, she took a deep breath and spread her wings. “9S, 153. A2 and I will take to the air and destroy them from above, while you two take out any remaining stragglers. Keep an eye on the surrounding buildings. There could be more hiding in there.”

The dracons responded in unison. “Got it!”

Beating her wings, 2B sent dust swirling around her as she took flight, flames amassing in her hands as the wave surged towards them. Slapping back an amphiptere that was flying at her face, she incinerated it along with a cluster of lindworms snapping at her feet. Their final roars sent shivers down her spine. Even in death, they did not fail to unnerve her.

“Great work!” She could barely hear 9S’s shout over the din before sharp pain seared through her leg. Glancing down, she spotted a spiked head clamped down on her lower leg, attempting to lash at her stomach with its barbed tail. She kicked with an annoyed hiss, ramming the back of its skull against the ground with a sickening _crunch_. Another flap of her wings and she joined A2, raining destruction down on their opponents. Down below she saw 9S and 153 back to back, 9S slashing and stabbing at nearby enemies while 153 hurled fireballs at those farther away.

A growl rattled in her ear, followed by a squawk of pain. Whirling around, 2B tore out an amphiptere that had buried its horns into A2’s side. As it swerved towards her, she gripped it by the tail and flung it towards the ground before looking over her sister in concern. “Are you alright?”

A2 nodded, clutching her side. “It wasn’t a bite, thankfully.”

They both looked up as the remaining dragons closed in on them. 2B glanced at A2 with a grim smile. “You ready?”

“I’m always ready.”

Holding out their hands, the twins unleashed streams of silver and scarlet flames that intertwined around each other as they swept out a wide arc that all but incinerated the airborne mobs. They then aimed down below, dispatching clusters of lindworms as well as any unlucky low-flying amphipteres. As the embers died down, 9S and 153 hacked away at those that remained while 2B and A2 picked off any stragglers attempting to sneak up on them.

As the last of the enemies collapsed, 2B perched on a dilapidated roof, her wings aching from fatigue. Down below, 9S and 153 panted as they leaned on each other, their robes and wings splattered with gore.

“Is that all of them?” 9S glanced up at them.

“It better be. Stupid bitches cause enough trouble as it is.” A2 landed beside 2B, stumbling with a wince as her wings drooped. Glancing at 9S, she chuckled bitterly. “You’re right. These guys definitely are tough.”

9S’s eyes widened as he caught sight of A2. “You’re hurt!” Spreading his wings, he readied to fly up to the roof. “Hang on! I’ll heal you!”

2B gazed around at the scattered bodies, feeling her gut curl as she heard a low rumble. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

As if on cue, a large reptilian beast burst from the building nearest them, leathery bat-like wings spread wide as rubble clattered off its tan, craggy scales. For a moment, all 2B and A2 could do were gape.

9S and 153 seemed equally shocked. “A wyvern?! What’s that doing here?!”

The dragon landed on the ground with a heavy _thud_ , lumbering towards them with its head lowered. 9S raised his sword, while 153 conjured swirling flames between her claws.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” A2 cursed loudly. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Shit!” 2B took flight again, wheeling towards them. “9S, 153! Get back!”

She flew up and dove straight down, feeling heat cloak her body as she wrapped her wings around herself. There was a sharp _crunch_ as she slammed into spines and scales. Rebounding, 2B steered clear of its breath as it scorched overhanging vines and treetops, raining cinders down below.

“What the hell?!” A scarlet burst of flame whizzed past her as A2 joined her. “2B, you idiot!”

The wyvern turned its attention towards the dracons, its tail raised. Holding out her hands, 153 projected a shimmering bubble-like barrier around herself and 9S. The tip of the wyvern’s tail rammed against it repeatedly, seemingly in an attempt to puncture it. The barrier rippled with each strike but otherwise held firm.

“Hurry!” 9S shouted. “While it’s distracted!”

“Right!” Snapping out her wings, 2B fired a barrage of flechettes at the wyvern’s face. Though some were blocked by its tail, the majority landed their mark, eliciting howls as they sank into its flesh. A2 followed suit, landing hundreds of glowing, sharpened feathers on its back.

The beast’s gaze locked on 2B as it drew back, its lips curling into a cruelly amused expression as it glanced between its airborne and grounded opponents.

_“ FaIdaNs…trAiTors… ”_

Raising its head, it sent a wave of fire roiling their way.

_“ dEstRoY…! ”_

153 roared, the pale forcefield flickering to life again. As the wave slammed into it, the barrier flashed and grew hazy, as if wilting under the brutality of the attack. Finally, it shattered, sending 9S and 153 to their knees as they stumbled back. Now enraged, the wyvern reared its head, a roar rumbling in its throat as it flung a second wave at them.

2B watched as 153 hugged 9S close, shielding him with her body and wings. In that moment, something in her snapped.

_“ No! ”_

Without a second thought, 2B dove straight into the line of fire, splaying her wings and taking the full force of the blast. A shriek of agony tore from her lips as overwhelming heat engulfed her. A sharp impact and she felt herself plummet, wings floundering helplessly as she crashed headfirst into the ground.

 _“ 2B!_ _”_ The others’ cries were drowned out by an ear-shattering roar.

2B’s eyes fluttered open, the smell of brimstone and rotting flesh permeating her nostrils and making her gag. She lifted her wings in an attempt to shield herself as she crawled back, weak chirps and coughs wracking her throat as the dry breeze stung raw flesh. The wyrm’s snout was inches from her face, each sniff nearly making her suffocate.

Then, a roar rent the air.

Both combatants jolted, glancing up towards the source of the sound. 9S barreled horn-first into the wyvern, sinking claw and talon into its scaly neck as his tail desperately lashed about, seeking for an opening.

2B’s mouth fell open despite her exhaustion. “9S!”

“2B!” 153’s voice grew louder as the black-haired dracon knelt down next to her. “Are you alright?”

2B nodded, stiffening as a pale light enveloped her. In a few moments, the burning of her wounds ebbed. Craning her neck, she could only stare at the young man snapping and lunging at the beast a few feet away.

“That idiot is going to get himself killed!” With a frustrated screech A2 dove down, ramming her wing claws into the wyvern’s side.

“We need to help 9S.” 153 was already jogging towards her son. “He can’t do this alone!”

2B barely heard 153’s words, her mind growing numb. Flames rose in her stomach, whirling into a maelstrom that pumped inhumane heat through her wings and legs. Her hands curled into fists, her body quivering with ragged pants as her fists pressed into the slick, sun-baked stone.

She couldn’t let that wyvern hurt them anymore.

A yelp yanked her out of her daze. Glancing up, she watched as a rake of the wyvern’s claws sent 9S rolling across the ground. Snarling, he leapt to his feet, his sword glowing with golden flame. An inferno surged forward as he swung, making the air shimmer with heat as it slammed into its target. As the wyvern shook itself off, 9S propelled himself into it again, lunging and snapping.

2B grit her teeth, her eyes narrowing as she felt sparks rise from her wings. Her vision grew hazy, shimmering as silver flames again cloaked her body. Screeching, she launched herself towards them, body checking the wyvern with all of her might. As she spiraled back from the recoil, she swooped low and dug her knife into its side. A guttural bellow filled her ears as the dragon convulsed, smashing into the fountain and hurling rubble everywhere. As it swiveled its head, it hurled a blazing ring was halted by a steady stream of fire from 153’s hands. 2B, 9S, and A2 joined forces with her, the four straining to push the opposing onslaught back with all their might. Before long, 2B felt herself wilt as she squinted into the blinding firestorm, the flames tapering as the last of her strength ran out.

Just as she began to grow lightheaded, the conflagration exploded with a force that flung everyone back. 2B squawked as she felt herself crash into the ground, plowing into rubble and trampled bodies. Glancing around her, she spotted 9S and 153 sprawled amidst the debris, struggling to stand.

“9S! 153!” 2B’s voice came out hoarse, cutting off in a raspy cough. She could only stare in horror as the wyrm neared her weakened companions.

A low hum filled the air, invading 2B’s ears. Glancing up, her eyes widened as she saw A2 hovering in the sky. She was cloaked in a brilliant scarlet light, a maelstrom of flames swirling around her.

“What the hell?!” 9S’s voice, choked by coughs, rose above the drone. “What in the world is A2 doing?!”

153 stared at the sight, her expression grim. “I can sense a massive amount of energy radiating from A2. Whatever it is, I cannot see it ending well.”

2B gasped. “It’s…it’s the primal flame!”

Before anyone could say more, an ear-splitting screech filled the air as A2 charged the wyvern, her body shrouded in scarlet flames. She rammed into it again and again, moving so fast her figure was but a crimson blur as she pummeled it with a hail of fiery, relentless strikes. Finally, a resounding _boom_ shook the earth as a blinding light filled the battlefield.

Shielding her face with her wings, 2B bit back a wince as an oppressively hot wind pressed down on her. Then, a thick wetness splattered on her body. She drew her wings away from her face to see a mess of splattered guts, bloodied scales, and bone where their opponent was seconds ago. Pushing herself up, 2B grunted as weakness coursed through her body, nearly making her collapse again. She forced herself to ignore it, standing shakily as the smoke cleared to reveal massive scorch marks surrounding the wyvern’s corpse. Turning her head, she watched 9S limping over to 153, placing arm and wing around her body as he helped her to her feet.

“Are you two alright?”

“We should be fine,” 9S panted. “Nothing healing magic and rest won’t fix.”

2B stiffened at a weak groan. Pivoting, she saw A2 sprawled out on the ground, wings splayed out at a skewed angle.

“A2!” 2B limped over to her and knelt down, bile climbing towards her throat as she saw the extent of A2’s wounds. Her robe was torn and singed, exposing swathes of raw, burnt flesh. The majority of the primary feathers on her wings had been burnt off, and blood continued to pour from the horn puncture wounds in her side.

A2 turned her head, her eyes fluttering open weakly. “2B…? Is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me!” 2B swallowed the lump gathering in her throat, her voice quavering despite her best attempts to keep it level. “How could you be so reckless?”

“I had to…I had no choice. That thing would’ve killed you all otherwise.” A2 coughed, her voice raspy.

“A2…” 2B lowered her head as her vision blurred.

9S and 153 knelt down around A2, both of them wearing worried expressions.

“What on earth…?” 9S’s eyes widened in horror. “These burns…”

153 pressed her lips together. “These wounds are grievous indeed. We will do our best, but never in our lives have we seen anything of this magnitude before.”

“So you’re saying…”

“If we work quickly, she may still have a chance.” Already healing magic poured from 153’s claws, focusing on where the wounds were the worst. “9S?”

Nodding, 9S knelt down and added his healing magic to 153’s, furrowing his brow in concentration.

2B could only watch, her body and mind numb. Bowing her head, she clasped her hands together, reaching out to the Holywing with all of her being, her voice a bare whisper.

“O great Holywing, A2 has been grievously injured in battle against the dragons. She fought bravely to protect all of us. I only pray for your mercy, so she may live.”


	7. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast recover after the battle with the wyvern before heading to visit a human camp – in which they are received with a mixture of awe and hostility.

2B slumped in the shade of an abandoned building, her head bowed. The air was near silent except for the occasional breeze and her own ragged breathing. She could only press her body to the cold stone to numb the burn of her wounds, exhaustion rendering her immobile.

Raising her head, her gaze drifted to 9S and 153, who were both kneeling on either side of A2, the glow blanketing A2’s body illuminating furrowed brows. Neither of them had moved nor uttered a single word over the past three hours. 2B found herself quietly admiring their selflessness and perseverance – despite being heavily injured from the battle themselves, they threw their own wellbeing aside for that of a near stranger’s without hesitation, and never once did they complain nor even pause for a break.

Finally, the pale light surrounding A2 faded, 9S and 153 slumping in exhaustion. Pushing herself up, 2B crawled over to them. “How is she?”

9S glanced up at her with a tired smile. “She should be fine now. She just needs rest.”

2B released a breath she didn’t know she was holding, relief welling up in her. “Thank you so much, both of you.”

9S’s smile widened. “No problem, 2B.”

153 crawled over to 2B, frowning. “You have also sustained heavy injuries. I applaud your patience and resilience, and I apologize for not getting to you sooner. We thank you as well, for saving our lives back then.”

2B shook her head. “A2 needed your healing more than I did. It’s only thanks to your selflessness that she can live.”

“We only did what we had to do.” 9S waved her sentiment away. “Now, it’s your turn.”

“What about you?” 2B furrowed her brow. “You two literally worked nonstop for _three hours_. You need to rest.”

“Infection of those wounds will most definitely be deadly if nothing is done.”

2B bit her tongue, frustration welling up despite herself. “You should heal yourselves first, at least.”

9S and 153 stiffened at her tone, then sighed in resignation. “If you say so.”

Cupping his hands close to his chest, 9S became cloaked with warm light, his eyes falling shut in concentration. 153 followed suit, her scales and wings rippling as gashes and tears closed and raw burns smoothed over with new skin. A few minutes later, the majority of their wounds had healed.

“Is this better?”

2B inspected them, then nodded, satisfied. “Now rest. You two deserve it.”

“But what about—”

“I said, I’ll be fine.” 2B bit back the urge to rebuke, even as she felt her patience wear thin. “Please. At least for thirty minutes.”

9S chuckled wryly. “There’s no changing your mind, huh?”

“Let’s do as she says.” 153 gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “2B is right. Though we have healed, continuing to work without rest will result in diminished efficiency.”

“Alright, alright.” 9S leaned back against the building, stretching his limbs out. “Man, I’m beat.”

“Told you.” 2B bit back a smirk.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Together they sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the wind whistling through the eaves.

“What _was_ that thing A2 did earlier?” 9S tilted his head, a curious expression on his face. “I’ve never seen anything like that in my life before. It was crazy powerful, for sure.”

2B hesitated, then sighed. “That was A2’s unique variation of the Primal Flame.”

“Primal Flame?”

“It’s a power passed down in the chieftain’s bloodline. If we are ever in life-threatening danger, Father, A2, and I can temporarily exceed our limits to conjure and manipulate enormous amounts of flame, far beyond what Emberwings can normally handle. Normally we would coalesce all of our power into a single enormous pillar of flame. However, being the rebellious warrior she was, A2 decided to modify it to her own fighting style.”

“I see.” 9S scratched at the ground, the tip of his tail flicking idly at a pebble. “What about the other faidan tribes? Do they also have some sort of primal power.”

“Yes. Every chieftain’s bloodline has its own. The Rainplumes have the Primal Torrent, while the Galefeathers have the Primal Tempest. Finally, the Stormtalons have the Primal Thunder.”

“Every tribe has one, huh?”

“Yes. According to legend, it was a power our god, the Holywing, granted the first faidan chieftains to help them turn the tide against the dragons. Thus, it was passed down their bloodlines ever since.”

“Interesting. Never have we heard of such a thing before.” A thoughtful frown creased 153’s face. “It clearly sounds dangerous, from what we’ve seen.”

“Indeed. It is a power that must only be used in dire circumstances due to its extreme potency and its ability to cause great injury to the wielder. In fact, we faidans have only used it twice – both during the Cataclysm against the dragons. This is the third time it has ever been used.”

“Is that so?” 9S blinked in surprise. “Though seeing its costs, that definitely makes sense. We don’t want anyone blindly throwing around attacks like that.”

“Especially seeing the devastation even an average fire attack can cause,” 153 chimed in.

2B winced internally as memories of the forest fire resurfaced in her mind. “Which makes it even more surprising A2 used the Primal Flame here.” Her face fell as her eyes wandered towards A2’s prone body.

“It was done to protect us though, wasn’t it? That wyvern would’ve killed us if not for her.”

“…Yeah.”

“I believe the allotted time has passed.” 153 made her way over to 2B. “Shall we heal you?”

“Alright.”

“Okie dokie. Just sit back and relax.” 9S held out his hands, light again radiating from them.

2B let her exhausted body relax as 9S and 153 surrounded her, the pulsing warmth seeping through every fiber of her being and sapping the tension from her body. Gradually the throbbing pain ebbed, then vanished entirely. She glanced between them, a smile forming on her face. “Thanks.”

153 smiled back at her. “You are most welcome, 2B.”

“Yep!” 9S shot her a bright grin. “Now you’re good as new! Mostly.”

2B giggled softly at his overflowing enthusiasm. “All thanks to you.”

A groan drew them from their conversation. 9S perked up. “Looks like our hero’s waking up.”

“A2!” 2B rushed to her side.

A groan escaped A2’s lips as she stirred. “Wha…Where…” She sat up, shaking her head groggily. “What happened? Where am I?”

“You suffered pretty massive burns after that last attack you did back there.” 9S folded his arms. “You had us all worried, you know. Not to mention all the work we had cut out for us.”

A2 swiveled her head towards him, glaring daggers even as her voice rasped. “Well, unless you’d rather be roasted to a crisp by that wyvern’s fire breath, you’d better thank me for keeping you alive.” Pushing herself to her feet, A2 looked herself over. “Though, I admit you two did a pretty good job of patching me up.”

“I’m joking, I’m joking.” 9S chuckled weakly, raising his hands. “But really though, thanks for saving us back there. That was the least we could do.”

Making her way over to 9S, A2 punched his shoulder gently, a smirk on her face. “That’s for your earlier comment.” Reaching up, she pat his head. “And that’s for saving me.”

“H-hey, that tickles!” 9S giggled and squirmed while 2B and 153 chuckled fondly.

Grinning, A2 gave 9S’s hair one last fond ruffle before turning towards 2B.

With a shaky breath, 2B pulled A2 into a close embrace, wrapping her wings around her. A2 stiffened momentarily, then returned the gesture, her wings warm as they enveloped 2B’s body protectively.

“I nearly lost you…” 2B hated how her voice trembled. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not leaving you anytime soon.” A2 rubbed her back soothingly. “Trust me, it’ll take more than that to take me down.”

“Promise?”

She could hear the warmth in A2’s response. “Promise.”

2B lay her head against A2’s shoulder, inhaling the fragrance of pine that wafted from her hair and feathers. Her sister’s embrace tightened a touch, comforting and familiar.

They parted after a long moment, feeling 9S’s and 153’s eyes on them. 2B stiffened as the dracons pulled them into an embrace of their own, wrapping their arms around each other. Gradually she relaxed, silently grateful for her companions’ presence.

Finally, they disentangled themselves, sheepish but relieved. 2B let her gaze wander the ruins, taking in the eerie beauty of the abandoned cityscape.

“So…where to next?”

“The human camp you mentioned earlier…” A2 tilted her head. “You think it’s worth checking out?”

“Well, considering we are dracons, I highly doubt the people living there will welcome us.” 9S scuffed at the dirt with a talon. “Though they should be warmer towards you two.”

“True, considering they worship faidans and all.” 2B knit her brows together. Never had she realized that mere physical features lead to such contrasting experiences. “Maybe we could use that to protect you.”

“Protect us? How?”

“Simple. If they try to mess with you, they get our wrath.” A2 smirked. “Scare them into submission. It shouldn’t be that hard to do.”

“That is a risky proposition,” 153 rebutted. “After all, though we may have magical and aerial advantage, we are only four, while they are many. If your efforts fail, we will be in danger.”

A2’s smirk only grew wider as she splayed her wings. “But that’s exactly what puts us above everyone else! We have powers they don’t, and we deserve to be proud of it!”

“I doubt that will help things, A2.” 2B muttered, shaking her head. “Regardless, A2 and I will try our best to protect you.”

“Thank you.” 9S gave her a relieved smile. “We really appreciate it.”

2B nodded curtly. “No problem.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” A2 fluttered her wings and stretched. “Let’s go.”

“Right.” 2B surveyed the sky. “Do you know the way?”

9S took to the air and looked around, then pointed. “It should be that way.”

“Where?” 2B and A2 followed him up, following his finger towards a cluster of low-lying buildings.

“Do you see that white tarp there?” 9S gestured to a wide sheet of pale canvas fluttering in the wind like a flag. “That’s the Resistance Camp.”

“So that’s what it’s called, huh?” A2 placed a hand on her chin. “Have you guys actually been there before?”

9S turned away, chewing his lip. “Well…yes. As you can imagine, it didn’t go well.”

“What happened?” 2B ventured.

9S opened his mouth to speak, then shook his head. “It’s a long story. We’ll explain when the time comes.”

“If you say so.”

A2 folded her arms. “Well, if you’re so reluctant to head there, what should we do?”

9S shrugged. “We could show you around some more, but I doubt a ruined city would be of much interest to you guys.”

The lack of enthusiasm in his tone made 2B frown. “I thought you enjoyed learning about human culture.”

“Yeah, but…humans themselves, not so much.” 9S chuckled nervously. “But if you guys really want to see them, I’m not stopping you.” He glanced down at 153. “Maybe Mother and I can stay here. Explore the ruins until you guys are done.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I don’t mind. And I doubt Mother would, either.”

“I still think it’s best you come with us,” A2 replied. “I know you said you’d protect us and all, but…” She trailed off, her voice softening. “I think it’s time we learn to protect each other.”

“A2…” 2B stared at her.

A2 averted her gaze, her cheeks flushing red. “I’m not saying I’m worried about you. It’s just…I’m repaying your debt for helping me.”

“Thanks, A2.” 9S’s voice was light as he fluttered his wings. “I really appreciate it, and I’m sure Mother will as well.”

A series of wing flaps drew the trio’s attention as 153 joined them, nodding at 2B and A2. “While 9S and I appreciate your efforts to protect us, we still must be careful. One wrong move and all of us will be in danger.”

“Understood.” 2B scanned the cityscape as she beat her wings. “Shall we get going?”

“Yep.” A2 soared off towards the fluttering tarp, 9S and 153 close behind.

A short flight later, the group landed beneath the flag marking the camp. They shuffled into the shadows of a nearby building, their wings pressed against their backs. Hugging the wall, 2B peeked inside.

Throngs of people meandered about a square clearing, chatting and going about their day. Tents were set up around the perimeter of the clearing with various wares, with a patch of pale flowers in the middle. The scent of cooking meat wafted through the air, making 2B’s stomach growl.

“All those humans…” A2 mumbled with a low trill as she peeked in beside her. “I suppose it makes sense, considering how they tend to gather together in one community.”

“Yeah.” Glancing back at her wings, 2B was struck by self-consciousness. What would happen if faidans and dracons were seen together?

Ducking back behind the wall, she leaned in to whisper to the others. “A2 and I will go in first. Stay close behind us, and don’t make a sound.”

“Got it.”

Cautiously she stepped into the camp, the others sticking close to her. As they neared the flower patch, 2B thought she saw a group of people staring at her out of the corner of her eye. They huddled together as she tried to get a better look, whispering among themselves. Tentatively 2B edged closer, her interest piqued. She thought she could pick out a few words amongst the drone.

_“Faidans…”_

_“This is real, isn’t it?”_

_“They’re actually here…”_

_“Never thought…get to see one…”_

Whispers and gasps rippled around them as other members stopped what they were doing to gawk. A shiver ran down 2B’s spine as she ducked her head. She hated this kind of attention.

“What are you staring at?” A2 moved in front of her, her wings half spread.

“You’re…you’re faidans, aren’t you?” A burly man piped up, eyes wide.

“Yeah. What of it?”

“It’s just like in the legends…” A woman murmured in awe. “I never imagined that they’d be real! Or that I’d even get to see one in person!”

Seemingly attracted by the faidans, people gathered around them, soon forming a substantial crowd. 2B ruffled her wings in frustration, earning gasps and exclamations of admiration. She hated how they ogled them like they were some sort of freaks.

“They really seem taken by you guys.” 9S’s whisper was barely audible above the drone.

“You don’t say.” 2B grit her teeth, her gut cooking as goosebumps crawled up her arms.

“So the legends are true.” A2 scanned the sea of people. “This just gave me an idea.”

“What is it?”

“We can say 9S and 153 are under our watch. That way we can convince them they’re harmless.”

2B gulped silently. Though A2 wasn’t wrong, she still couldn’t help but feel uneasy. “You really think this will work?”

A2 shrugged. “We’ll never know until we try.”

“What’s going on here?” An authoritative voice sliced the air. The sea slowly parted as a woman with a green cloak stride through, her gaze purposeful. 2B stiffened with a startled chirp, while A2 eyed her warily.

The woman halted in front of 2B and A2, her eyes widening. “My word…”

“You too?” A2 grumbled. “So you _do_ worship us, huh?”

“Forgive her.” 2B gave A2 a sidelong glance. “We just didn’t expect so much attention.”

“Likewise. Our humble camp is truly honored to be blessed by your presence.” The woman gestured for the crowd to stand back. Slowly the space around 2B and A2 widened, allowing them to relax a fraction. “You can relax. We will not harm you.”

A small sigh of relief slipped through 2B’s lips. Hesitantly she relaxed her stance, allowing her gaze to flit around the tents.

“You two truly have caught their attention,” 153 murmured from behind her. “Remarkable work.”

“My name is Anemone. This is the Resistance Camp that controls this territory.” The woman gestured around the clearing. “Feel free to look around at your leisure and ask my people anything you need.”

“What about us?”

The camp fell silent as 9S’s boyish tenor rang out. There was a muffled squeak, followed by a low hiss as 153 clamped her hand over 9S’s mouth.

“What was that? Is someone else there with you?”

 _“Shit!”_ A2 growled as she shot 9S a sidelong glare. _“You screwed up, goddammit!”_

Again chatter rippled through the air, people glancing at each other in confusion.

“Was that just me? I thought I heard a boy just now…”

“Nope. I definitely heard it too…”

2B tensed, while A2 muttered a stream of curses under her breath.

“Whoever’s there, please come on out.” Anemone‘s command rose above the chatter. “We promise we will not harm you.”

“Tell us that the last time we were here,” 9S grumbled.

“Wait…what’s that sticking out from behind her?” A woman squinted and pointed. “Is that…is that a tail?”

“A tail? That can’t mean…”

Nervous chatter arose as many of the people reached for weapons or slipped into battle stances.

 _“Crap! What do we do?!”_ 9S whispered fearfully, his claws digging into 2B’s back as he clung to her robe.

 _“You gave yourself away, you dumbass!”_ A2 snapped. _“Guess we have no choice now.”_

Slowly 9S and 153 shuffled out from behind them, raising their hands in submission. The crowd erupted into commotion, horror written on their faces.

“Dracons…!”

“I knew it! They’re the same ones from before!”

“Are they going to kill us? What should we do?!”

“We have weapons! We’ll be fine!”

“Those blasted snakes! They’ll pay for what they did to us!”

9S lowered his head, his small frame trembling as he whimpered. 153 took his hand and squeezed it, her expression grim.

2B slipped into a battle stance as the mob pressed forward, many with weapons in hand. Stepping in front of 9S and 153, she snapped out her wings protectively, her hand closing around the hilt of her knife. The cries rose louder and louder, morphing into a chant that shook the air.

_“Kill the snakes! Kill the snakes!”_

The humans surged towards them, their roars pounding in 2B’s ears. She whipped out her hunting knife, her hands cloaked in flame as she prepared to fight back.

_“You won’t hurt them!”_

A burst of scarlet flame exploded in front of her, eliciting cries of surprise and pain as their attackers scattered. As the smoke cleared, 2B saw A2 in a battle stance, her arms extended in front of her. Behind them 153 held 9S protectively, the latter quietly whimpering in fear.

A2 splayed her wings as she steadily walked towards the Resistance members, her hands curling into fists. “You will not hurt those dracons. Am I clear?”

“Y-You’re siding with the dragons now?!” a man shouted with a trembling voice. “You’re supposed to be on our side, aren’t you?!”

“Why are you helping them?” a woman in the front cried shrilly as she spread out her hands. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Whatever you do, please don’t kill us!” another member pleaded.

2B joined A2, keeping her expression neutral. “We promise you they mean you no harm. They are under our watch.”

9S hesitantly piped up behind them. “You gave us your word that you wouldn’t harm us. Now we give you ours.”

“How do we know that?” someone interjected. “You attacked us once before, did you not?”

“Only because you attacked us first!” 9S shouted as he stamped the ground, causing everyone to jump. “We just wanted a safe place to rest, but you drove us out!”

“Enough.” Anemone raised her hands, quieting both sides. “Arguing will do no good here.”

2B watched the Resistance leader tensely, reluctantly sheathing her knife.

“How long have you known those dracons for?”

“Does that matter?” A2 shot back. “Like we said, they aren’t going to hurt you.”

“They’re probably trying to manipulate you!” a man with a spear yelled over her. “All dracons do that, after all. You can’t trust them!”

“That’s not true!” The shout flew from 2B’s lips before she could stop herself. She caught herself as everyone fell silent, forcing herself to remain calm her even as frustration coursed through her veins. “We’ve been with them long enough to know that they’re good people. If they were trying to manipulate us, we would’ve seen through them long ago.”

A tense silence hung in the air, the crowd’s stares pressing down on 2B and her companions. 2B raked them with narrowed eyes, her gaze lingering for a long moment on Anemone. 9S and 153 hung back, their tails flicking nervously.

Finally, Anemone sighed in resignation. “If you truly say they are not hostile, I have no choice but to believe you.” A steely edge worked its way into her tone as she leveled a glare at 9S and 153. “However, do not think that means you escape scrutiny.”

“Y-yes, ma’am,” 9S replied with a gulp.

153 nodded solemnly, placing a hand on 9S’s shoulder. “We understand. We do not wish to cause you trouble.”

Anemone grunted in acknowledgment, the corners of her lips lifting ever so slightly at 2B and A2. “We apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused you. Please, feel free to explore as you wish.”

Without another word, 2B took a step towards the crowd, who parted to let them through. As everyone dispersed, she led A2, 9S, and 153 along the tents lining the perimeter, perusing the wares. There were all sorts of things, from clothes and armor to various kinds of weapons, all neatly organized on racks or shelves. It all felt almost surreal.

As they found themselves in a shadowy corner out of earshot of anyone nearby, 9S and 153 visibly relaxed, though they continued to nervously glance around.

“Are you two alright?” 2B frowned.

9S shot her a grateful smile, the tension in his frame melting away ever so slightly. “Y-yeah. Thanks for saving us back there.”

“No problem.” A2 scowled at a couple gossiping near an armory stall. “Seriously though, those humans are creepy.”

“It's even worse when everyone considers you a threat.” 9S grumbled with a shudder. “Now do you understand why we were so reluctant to come here?”

“Yeah.”

A flash of color from one of the stalls caught 2B’s eye. Walking over to it, she spotted a length of vermillion cloth hanging from the rack. She fingered the material, so sheer it felt like air as it shimmered in the sunlight.

“Like it?” A woman behind her smiled. “It’s made out of pure silk.”

2B ducked her head, sheepish. “I’m just looking.” She beckoned A2 over, holding the scarf up to her wings. “It matches the color of your feathers perfectly.”

“I could say the same to you.” A2 held up a silver scarf, draping it around 2B’s shoulder.

“If you say so.” 2B gave A2 the scarlet scarf, feeling it slip between her fingers like water.

“It looks beautiful on you.” The shopkeeper smiled warmly. “If you like it, you can keep it, free of charge.”

“Free?” 2B tilted her head.

“Consider it a gift from us.” The woman nodded at A2. “The scarlet one as well.”

“A gift, huh?” A2 shrugged. “Thanks, I guess.”

2B stared down at her scarf. On one hand, the long cloth would do nothing but get in the way of movement and combat – not to mention it would also be one more thing to clean. On the other, she had a feeling it would be rude to refuse a gift. Besides, she couldn’t help but feel enamored by the way it shimmered in the sunlight.

“…Thanks.” Slowly 2B wrapped the scarf around her neck, appreciating the smooth coolness of the silk on her skin. A2 gave her a small smile as she followed suit.

The scuffle of footsteps behind them caused 2B and A2 to jump with startled chirps as they whirled around to find 9S and 153 approaching.

9S halted, his eyes flitting between the two sisters. “The colors match really well. You two look great.”

“I agree.” 153 gave them an approving smile. “Both of you made good choices.”

Biting her lip, 2B averted her gaze. “I have no use for it. It’ll just get in the way.”

“Gotta agree with 2B on that.” A2 fingered the silk curiously. “Though I gotta admit, this silk feels real nice.”

“It does.” 9S offered them a kind smile.

153 gestured towards the saleswoman. “I believed she offered them to you as gifts?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I believe it is in your best interest to take them.”

A2 tilted her head with a quizzical chirp. “Are they…giving us offerings?”

“You could say so,” 153 replied. “It is understandable, considering how highly humans regard you.”

2B fiddled with the scarf, then looked up. “Alright. We’ll take it.” She nodded her thanks to the vendor before making her way towards the center of the camp.

“What’s next? There isn’t much else to see here, is there?” A2 stretched out her wings with a grumble. “I’m aching to get flying again.”

9S flicked his tail in agreement. “So am I. In fact, there’s a castle ruin I’ve been wanting to visit. It is a few days flight away from here, but I’ve heard it holds a lot of rare history and treasure.”

2B cocked an eyebrow. “You really love ruins, huh?”

“I guess it’s kinda obvious, huh?” 9S chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “But trust me, once you see it you’ll see why. I’ve heard it’s _huge_!” He gesticulated through the air excitedly, his face lighting up in a grin. “You'll see!”

“You don’t say.” 2B bit back a smirk as A2 snickered. “Shall we get going then?”

“Affirmative.”

Spreading their wings, the four headed back out into the city, soaring into the bright sunlight.


	8. The Hunters and the Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B and her companions come upon the site of one of the major battles between the faidans and the dracons. As they explore, they come face-to-face with the ghosts of 9S's and 153's past.

Following the rolling hills, 2B and her companions left the abandoned city, making their way further into Abilene. They came across other villages and towns that dotted the plains along the way, many of the inhabitants who reacted similarly to those in the Resistance Camp – wary of 9S and 153, while equally reverent towards 2B and A2. As promised, the faidans continued to stand up for their dracon companions, earning surprise – and more rarely, ire – from the humans, though 2B and A2 managed to keep the peace.

Before long, they again found themselves in a vast stretch of sky, their only other companions the occasional flock of birds. Every now and then the grassland gave way to forests and rivers – sights that 9S never seemed to tire of, eagerly pointing them out and spouting tidbits of trivia as they passed them. Whether it was to truly spark a conversation or to simply fill the lull between them, 2B couldn’t tell – however, she found herself thankful for his chattering nonetheless, as more often than not it broke the long monotony of flight.

A gasp drew 2B from her thoughts. Glancing over, she saw 9S pointing into the distance excitedly. “There it is! That’s the place I’ve been looking for!”

A sprawling ruin came into view, much larger than that of the abandoned shrine. Large towers perched serenely on a hill, as if they were standing guard over the grassland below.

2B shaded her eyes with one hand, her gaze flitting over the crumbling towers. “It’s huge…”

“That’s because it’s a castle!” 9S was already diving towards the ground, whooping as he swooped lower. “Come on! Let’s check it out!”

“Hey, wait up!” A2 groaned as she dove after him. “This guy never gets tired of abandoned buildings, does he?”

2B shrugged. “Considering he’s lived in one, it shouldn’t come as a surprise.”

A2 rolled her eyes with a sigh. “Guess so.”

Alighting on the ground, 2B and her companions gazed up at the remains of the castle. From the ground, the structure seemed even more majestic, giving off an imposing aura that sent a shiver down 2B’s spine. “What exactly is this place?”

“These are the Sylgate Ruins!” 9S darted towards the ruins with a giggle, turning to wave from the entrance. “Come on!”

2B perked up as she jogged after him. Something about the name seemed familiar to her, but she couldn’t quite place her finger on what it was.

Grinning, 9S led them through the towering gates, his wings fluttering as he inspected their surroundings. “I’ve always heard tales about this place, but never had I dreamed that I’d finally see it with my own eyes!”

“We can see that,” A2 huffed from behind them as she shook out her feathers. “How on earth do you still have so much energy after flying nonstop for three hours straight?”

“Who wouldn’t at a place like this?” 9S’s tail flicked from side to side as he peered at a wall, running his claws over the worn stone.

“Three of us, that’s for sure,” A2 snorted with a shake of her head.

Chuckling, 2B followed 9S deeper into the ruins, the sun’s warmth soon giving way to cool shadows. As they made their way through a narrow hallway, she spotted claw and scorch marks crisscrossing the walls. “Are those…dragon attacks?”

“Correct.” 2B and 9S jumped as 153 walked up behind them. “As you can guess, this castle was also the site of a battle between the humans and dragons.”

“Who won?”

153 gestured around them. “Take a guess.”

2B glanced around at the walls again, her gut knotting at the deep gouges on the blackened stone. Peering closer, she thought she could see faint, irregular blotches. “Is this…blood?”

“Most likely. Whether it be from dragon or human is unclear.”

“I see.” A2 stepped out of the shadows, her expression thoughtful. “It must have been a pretty big battle then, huh?”

153 nodded. “The dragons ambushed the humans in this city in an attempt to wipe them out. Fortunately, the humans won this battle with the help of their faidan allies, though not without extremely heavy casualties. In addition, this castle was so badly damaged that—”

“One moment.” 2B cut her off. “Did you say ‘faidan allies’?”

“I did. Why do you ask?”

2B felt her gut tighten as she exchanged a glance with A2. “The Battle of Sylgate.”

9S blinked, his eyes widening. “You know about this place?”

2B nodded, her voice low. “This was one of the first major battles during the Cataclysm in which the faidans – specifically the Emberwings and the Stormtalons – took part. As 153 mentioned, the faidans were integral for the humans’ victory against the dragon army. However, thousands of soldiers and civilians were massacred in the process.” She paused to gaze around the hallway again. “It looks like the humans must’ve abandoned the place after the battle ended.”

“You’re right about that.” 9S’s voice softened as he gestured towards a room just beyond the hall. “From what I’ve heard, many unlucky humans – including the ruler of this castle and his family – were trapped in there by the dragons and burned alive. It was said that for years after the battle ended the souls of the dead roamed the halls, haunting those that survived. Not to mention, the dragons basically rendered the whole area inhabitable, too. Seems like the remaining humans couldn’t handle it all and decided it was better to just pack up and leave.”

“Fitting, coming from those dragons.” A2 dug her nails into a particularly deep series of claw marks, dragging her hand down the grooves left behind. “Demons, all of them.”

9S and 153 stiffened momentarily at her comment, their wings drooping. 2B shot her a glare, and A2 averted her gaze.

Without another word 9S strode into the next room, slowing as he looked around. Following him in, 2B gaped in wonder at the high ceiling and the spaciousness around her. This room alone seemed to be the size of her roost back at her village, if not larger.

“This must have been the throne room.” 9S pointed to the crumbling remains of a grand chair perched on a dais at the front of the room. “Whoever ruled the surrounding area would sit on this throne here. Usually a lord or lady.”

“Just like the chieftains of our tribes.”

“Exactly. They’d oversee the workings of their kingdom and ensure everyone was following the law, punishing offenders if necessary. And of course, they’d often have their own army, who would defend them and their territory in case of attack.”

“So the lord wouldn’t fight?”

“That’s what their army is for,” 9S replied. “From what I’ve heard, though most lords and ladies do lead their own armies, they don't often partake in the actual fighting themselves. Some do, of course, but that’s rare.”

“How can you call yourself a leader if you can’t even fend for yourself?” A2 scoffed with a bitter chirp. “Sounds more like a lazy-ass coward to me. No matter they got killed by the dragons.”

2B raised an eyebrow at her. “While I don’t agree, it is definitely odd that the leader of a territory would be reluctant to defend their own people.”

“Agreed.”

Something on the far wall caught 2B’s eye. Walking over to it, she spotted a series of gouges carved into the wall, forming a crude symbol of some kind.

“What’s this?”

Peering closer at it, she realized that two of the marks curved up, seeming to form horns. “Is this…a dragon’s head?”

“A what?” 9S made his way over to her, staring at the symbol. “Come to think of it, it does look like one.”

“Dragon’s head?”

2B glanced up as A2 approached. “Yeah. Why?”

A2 crouched down, running her hands over the grooves. “You think this means something?”

153 followed A2, her eyes flitting over the crude symbol. After a long silence she spoke, her lips pressed together. “This is the sigil of the Serpent’s Seal.”

“The Serpent’s Seal…you mean that giant dragon cult from Feuria?”

153 nodded. “Indeed. The dragons we fought in the city ruins were likely part of the Serpent’s Seal. In fact, it is quite likely that wyvern was leading the amphipteres and lindworms. They must have taken this castle as part of their territory sometime after the humans fled, turning it into one of their strongholds. However, seeing as it is abandoned now, their hold over those ruins did not last.”

“Not surprised.” A2 kicked at the dirt. “The same cult that started the war against the humans too, right?”

“Correct.”

“What about the dracons?” 2B ventured hesitantly, although a part of her already knew the answer. “Are they from Feuria as well?"

153 fell silent, her expression unreadable. Then, she nodded slowly. “Yes. Feuria is considered the birthplace of all dragons, including dracons.”

“So that means you and 9S come from the Serpent’s Seal too.”

“Well…” 9S lowered his gaze to the floor, his voice quiet. “Yeah, but…”

“But what?”

9S took a deep breath, his voice shaky. “To be honest, I barely know anything about my parents. I was so young when they died I don’t even remember what they look like.”

2B blinked. “But isn’t 153 your mother? You’ve been calling her that this whole time!”

“The truth is, she’s my _adoptive_ mother. But for as long as I remember, she‘s been my only mother.”

“Adoptive mother…” A2 glanced at 153, who nodded gravely. “Do you know what happened to 9S’s birth parents?”

“All I can surmise is that they likely fled to Abilene to escape the Serpent’s Seal.” 153 hesitated, biting her lip. “They were executed when 9S was but a toddler. I only barely managed to rescue him from the same fate.”

“Executed?” A2 blinked. “By who?”

“A mob of human villagers. It must have been due to the humans’ collective hatred against the dragons manifesting in physical form.” 153 averted her gaze, as if to hide the sorrow in her expression. “When confronted with a dragon, they will lash out. You saw this at the Resistance Camp – no, not just there, but in every other human settlement we visited after.”

“…I see.” 2B paused, at a loss for words. “I’m sorry about your parents, 9S. I never realized that you went through that.”

9S shrugged. “It’s fine. I honestly barely remember them, so it’s no big deal. Besides, we’re used to this kind of treatment anyway.” Though he tried to sound nonchalant, his eyes remained downcast.

Finally, A2 piped up, her voice hesitant. “So what happened after that?”

“We lived in the forest for a while. It was surprisingly peaceful.” A wistful smile flitted across 9S’s face for a split second. “But it wasn't long until the humans found us again, forcing us to flee. Before long it became a constant pattern. We pretty much spent our whole lives running and hiding.”

2B nodded with a sympathetic chirp. “I can imagine.”

“They were simply scared of us, like we were of them. Not all dragons mindlessly kill, you know.” 9S’s eyes widened abruptly as he waved his hands in front of him. “But we’re not part of the Serpent’s Seal, we swear! We hate them as much as you do!”

“You don’t need to tell us twice.”

“Huh?”

“You fought side by side with us to take out members of the Serpent’s Seal _and_ worked nonstop to heal us afterward. What other proof do we need?”

The dracons could only gape at 2B and A2, speechless. Finally, 9S broke into a smile, his eyes misty. “Thank you both. Truly.”

153 nodded in agreement. “We are forever in debt for your kindness.”

“No problem at all.” A2 offered them a small smile.

2B tilted her head, a soft trill on her lips. Such heartfelt expressions of gratitude were rare, and she was often left at a loss of words. Finally, she simply nodded. “You’re welcome.”

Turning, 9S made his way over to another room, halting at a staircase. “If I recall correctly, this staircase leads up into the towers.”

“Towers?”

“Yep. They served as lookout posts for the castle guards.” 9S climbed the staircase two steps at a time. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

2B followed him, running her hand along the wall. The walls seemed to close in on her, the lack of space making her shudder and itch.

Just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore she caught a glimpse of blue sky above. Emerging from the stairs, 2B found herself high above the castle, with a good view of the grounds below.

“Here we are!” 9S chirped happily as he gestured to the sprawling plains. “Isn’t the view amazing?”

“We see that view almost all the time, you know.” A2’s quip floated up behind them as she stepped out, squinting in the harsh sun. “We can fly, after all.”

“True, true. But it doesn’t mean we should take those views for granted!” 9S grinned as he leaned on the wall. “It’s amazing, the things we can see from up high.”

“Yeah, yeah,” A2 muttered, though a light chuckle escaped. “We get it.”

“Speaking of being able to see everything from up here, that’s what made these watchtowers do valuable.” 9S launched into his lecture as if he hadn’t heard her. “Guards would rotate shifts even into the night, guarding the castle from these towers. If anyone were to attempt an invasion these guards would raise the alarm so the soldiers could defend.”

“Just like in our village.” 2B nodded thoughtfully. “We would always have a group of warriors guarding the village at all times, even during the night when the rest of the tribe slept. In fact, it is required among the faidans that a newly appointed warrior hold a silent vigil the night after their initiation ceremony.”

“Is that so? Sounds pretty peaceful, if you ask me.”

“Don’t remind me,” A2 interjected with a huff. “I will forever hate being on the night guard shift. Especially if we have to lead the border patrol the next day.”

“Protecting our village is first and foremost, A2. You know that.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it, do I?”

“It still gives you no reason to slack off.”

“Ugh.”

9S giggled at their banter while 153 shook her head, hiding a smile. 2B glanced at them, then turned away as a smile of her own crept across her face. Despite herself, she couldn't help but enjoy those moments of levity.

She perked up as a steady beat reached her ears. Turning towards it, 2B spotted a sea of white nearing them, their footsteps pounding out a rhythm that shook the air. A long white and gold banner proudly waved high above, glinting in the sun.

9S stiffened with a gasp, his claws gripping the wall so tightly she thought they would crack the stone. “That can’t be…”

He and 153 tensed, their wings quivering. Then they darted off, vanishing around the corner with a blink of an eye.

“Hey! Where are you going?!” A2 squawked in alarm as she gave chase. “Wait for us!”

“Just run!” 9S shouted over his shoulder as he spread his wings. “Hurry!”

A worried trill escaped 2B’s lips as she followed, wings flat against her back as she ducked behind the wall.

9S and 153 leapt to the sky, leading the sisters through the air at a near break-neck pace. It was surprising just how fast dracons could fly.

A2 panted as her wings pounded the air. “Wait up! Why _are_ we running?!”

“We’ll explain later!” 153 threw a quick glance behind her, then flapped her wings even harder, soon threatening to vanish into the distance. “Just follow us!”

“Shit!” Riding on the current, 2B beat her wings desperately, squinting as 9S and 153 grew smaller and smaller. “They’re flying too fast! We have to catch up!”

 _“Wait for us, goddamnit!”_ A2’s frustrated screech rent the air as a crimson aura radiated from her body. A burst of flame and she took off towards them, eliciting a startled squawk from 2B as she felt herself being dragged along.

As they neared 9S and 153, the dracons dove through the clouds, touching down near a forest. 153 ducked into a nearby cave, yanking 9S in with her.

“What was that for?!” A2’s wings dragged on the ground as she and 2B followed, her hands on her knees as she panted for breath. “At least warn us before flying off like that!”

 _“Shh!”_ A sharp hiss cut A2 off as 153 pulled her and 2B into the cave as well. The four stayed deathly silent, straining to listen for any signs of the army’s march.

Finally, 153 and 9S relaxed with sighs of relief, slumping limply on the cave floor. The silence of the forest suddenly grew suffocating as it closed in around them.

2B furrowed her brow at them. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” 9S mumbled. “Sorry for taking off on you like that.”

“Seriously, what got into you? You got all tense when you saw them.” A2 folded her arms across her chest. “And you didn’t even warn us, either! You nearly lost us multiple times.”

“Sorry, sorry.” 9S sighed, rubbing his temple. After a moment, he lowered his voice. “It’s a long story, but…the thing is, we’re on the run.”

“On the run? What do you mean?”

“What you was an army. Specifically, YoRHa, Abilene’s national army.” 153 curled her claws into fists. “We’ve been on the run from them for years.”

“We can see that. But _why?_ ”

An uncomfortable silence permeated the air. 9S chewed on his lip, his tail curling as he stared at the ground “Well…” He glanced up at them with a timid expression. “We killed some soldiers.”

“You did?”

“They were chasing after us. Trying to kill _us_.” 9S drove the tip of his tail into the ground. “We had no choice but to fight back.”

2B perked up. “So _that’s_ what you meant by humans trying to kill you…”

9S nodded, his eyes glassy. “But we ended up going too far and…” His voice cracked as he trailed off. “I incinerated some of them alive.”

“You _what_?” 2B felt her stomach drop.

“All I remember is that they had Mother pinned down. I just…charged in, claws blazing. Grabbed the sword out of that bastard’s hands and swung with all my might.” 9S sighed wearily as his gaze flitted to the rusty sword at his side. “All I knew was that I had to rescue her. Everything after that was a blur.” Glancing at 153, he shook his head with a wry chuckle. “Next thing I knew, Mother was flying off to who knows where, literally dragging me by the tail. That was the last time we ever fled.”

“That’s when you came to our shrine.”

153 nodded. “We knew we had to get away from YoRHa. But we were also tired of running. Your shrine was secluded, and though we knew you faidans were also wary of us, you wouldn’t actively attempt to hunt us down. As long as we stayed out of sight and didn’t disturb each other, we were fine.”

“You were trying to live in peace after all.” A2’s voice softened. “I’m sorry that we didn’t believe you before.”

“It’s alright.” 153 offered them a quiet smile. “You were only trying to protect yourselves, after all.”

“Yeah, but still…”

“At least you believe us now, right?” 9S flicked his tail in a friendly manner, a small smile on his lips.

Both sisters nodded. “Of course we do.”

153 smiled at them. “Then that’s all that matters.”

2B let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, a soft warmth blooming in her chest. She found the honesty and warmth in their words comforting.

9S poked his head out of the cave, peeking between the trees. “Seems like the coast is clear.” Hesitantly he stepped out, glancing back at them. “Come on.”

2B nodded as she followed suit, scanning the trees for any unusual movement. 9S’s footsteps were so light on the ground they were nearly silent as he darted between the trees.

Together the four traversed the woods, their eyes constantly scanning between the shadows. 2B glanced behind her, her pulse quickening. If what 9S and 153 said was true, then surely those soldiers were out to capture them. And considering how large their army was, they would more than outmatch the four of them in a fight. So their only choice was to run, and as quickly and quietly as possible.

As they pressed deeper into the woods, the filtering sunlight cast pools of light and shadow on the ground. The ever-thickening silence grew deafening, roaring in 2B’s ears. It was almost as if—

“Stop right there!”

2B froze as the command rang through the air.

“Hands up! Don’t move!”

A2 cursed with a warning trill as white-clad soldiers stepped out from the shadows, many carrying swords and spears. She hissed loudly through clenched teeth, earning a warning jab from one of the soldiers as she glared challengingly at them.

“What’s going on?” 2B whipped her head around, a shiver running down her spine as more and more armored soldiers filled the gaps around them, forming a solid ring quashing all hopes of escape. Even if they tried flying, there was no telling how far they’d get before they were shot down.

9S whimpered, his fists clenched as wisps of golden flame surrounded them. 153 growled with claws and fangs bared as she spread her wings, slipping into a defensive stance.

“Looks like they found us.”


	9. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surrounded by Abilene's national army YoRHa, 2B and her friends believe that their time together will be cut short. However, what comes instead is a proposition that will change their lives forever...

2B stood back to back with 9S, A2, and 153, staring down the metal-clad humans surrounding them with weapons drawn. All around them was an impenetrable wall of white and gold steel, the shafts of sunlight glinting off pale chainmail and plate armor.

It seemed they had walked right into a trap.

The soldiers parted like a sea as a tall woman in an ankle-length white robe strode forward, an ornate white and gold staff in her right hand.

153 narrowed her eyes at the woman, growling with barely contained anger. _“Queen White.”_

White pressed her lips together, her blonde ponytail brushing her waist as her clear blue eyes trained on 9S and 153. “So we meet again.”

“You don’t say,” 9S hissed.

2B clenched her jaw. “What do you want with them?”

The woman glared at 2B and A2, tightening her grip on her staff. “I assume you are with them?”

“We won’t let you hurt them.” A2 brandished her knife, baring her teeth with a sharp click.

“Never have I imagined that one day we’d see faidans working alongside dragons.” The woman shook her head in bitter disdain as she turned back towards the dracons. “It’s high time you paid for your crimes. There is no more running away.”

“What crimes?” 9S cried, his small frame quivering. “We were just trying to protect ourselves! How is that considered a crime?!”

Their opponent‘s jaw tightened, her next words dripping with venom. “Your _crimes_ include endangering humans, killing military personnel, and evading capture for _over ten years_.”

“That’s because you attacked us first!” 9S leapt forward before anyone could stop him, his face twisted in a snarl. “All we wanted to do was live in peace!”

A fist rammed into 9S before he could say any more, sending him staggering with a cry as he clutched his head.

“9S!” 2B reached out to catch him, tenting her wings around his body protectively. Next to her A2 snapped out her wings with a screech, flames cloaking her hands.

“Enough.” White pointed her staff at them, her voice seething. “Cuff them.”

The wall of humans pressed forward. 2B squawked as metallic hands closed around her wrists, yanking her hands behind her back and pulling her away from 9S. She kicked and struggled, wings beating the air in vain as she felt a pair of cold iron cuffs painfully clamp her wrists together. Desperately 2B attempted to conjure a flame, but in her panic only a few sparks sputtered to life, flickering weakly before dying out altogether.

“Damnit!” A2 kicked at a soldier holding her down, only barely managing to shove them away from her. Immediately another one took its place, charging her with spear held high. As A2 raised her knife to block they took advantage of the distraction to shackle her wings, eliciting a series of shocked chirps as her assault was stopped in its tracks.

2B grit her teeth, startling as she felt shackles wrap around the base of her wings, the soldiers roughly pulling and shoving her every which way as they pinned her wings to her back. Beside her 9S and 153 futilely struggled against their bonds, terror in their eyes.

“Let us go!” 9S flailed and struggled as a group of soldiers held him down, beating his wings desperately.

“Shut up!” a burly soldier wielding a large axe snapped as she gave 9S a sharp kick in the side, eliciting a howl as he collapsed limp, gasping for breath.

2B felt her fists curl as she watched. How could those humans be so cruel?

153 hissed with bared fangs as she stealthily coiled her tail around one of the soldier’s legs. Before they could react she abruptly jerked her tail with all of her might, bringing them down with a yelp. Deftly she kicked back a few more captors before rushing towards 9S, weaving in and out of their ranks.

“At least let them go!” 9S’s shout rose above the pandemonium as he jerked his head towards 2B and A2. “They did nothing wrong!”

“Are you crazy?!” A2 yelled. “We’re not leaving you alone to die with these morons!”

“Now’s your chance!” 153 barely managed to duck out of the way of a sword thrust before a new wave of enemies soon beset her, hiding her from view. “Go! While they’re distracted!”

2B shook her head vehemently. After all that they had been through, they couldn’t just up and abandon them like this. Gritting her teeth, she once again attempted to conjure a flame, willing warmth to flow into her hands. Finally a small flame ignited, which she coaxed to expand in an attempt to melt the shackles. Just as she felt the flame cloak her hands, a cold shock drenched her wrists, causing her to jump as the flame sputtered out with a hiss.

“You’ll pay for this, prisoner!”

2B felt the captors’ grip on her tighten as they shoved her forward, the point of a spear jabbing at her back. Clenching her jaw, she reluctantly marched forward, trying to ignore the prick of the spear’s point through her robe. Glancing around, she caught A2’s gaze, the latter’s face filled with a mixture of indignation and barely repressed fear. Next to them, 153 stared straight ahead with an unreadable expression, though 2B thought she could see the dracon’s wings quiver ever so slightly. Her eyes finally landed on 9S’s tear-streaked face. His head hung low, his chains rattling as his tail dragged listlessly through the grass.

“Quit gawking and move it!” a feminine voice barked behind her.

2B winced at a sharp jab in her back, followed by a rough shove that sent her stumbling as she tripped over the chains. Spreading her wings to the best of her ability, she managed to recover her balance. She hissed under her breath, waves of shame and frustration washing over her. Never had she expected to be captured by humans and be herded like prey.

9S piped up, his voice quivering. “Wh-where are we going?”

He whimpered and cowered as his guard yanked on his chains. “Shut up, vermin! Unless you want a sword at your throat.”

“At least answer _us_.” A2’s command sliced the air. “Where are you taking us? What are you going to do to them?”

At her words the soldiers muttered under their breaths. Finally, one gave a curt nod. “We’re heading to the capital.”

“What for?”

“None of your business.”

“Seriously?” A2 bristled.

Her words cut off in a squawk of pain as the guard slapped her upside the face, sending her reeling. “You’ve asked enough questions. Now shut your trap, or we’re going to whip you for disobedience.”

Cowed by the threat, the four could only fall silent, though their hackles remained raised as they warily scanned the orderly white and gold ranks.

“I really don’t like this.” A2’s words came out a barely audible whisper. “Those soldiers…”

2B could only nod in agreement, suddenly aware of her parched throat and aching wings. The sheer vastness of the army made her feel small and powerless, the steady beat of their footsteps pounding relentlessly in her ears like an enormous drum. Her gaze darted nervously between the soldiers and her friends before finally falling to the ground, a shiver running down her spine at the close quarters and the rough, sharp edges of their armor. She felt as if her companions would be swallowed up in this sea of gleaming steel if she lost sight of them, never to be seen again.

Her head hanging low, 2B’s eyes flitted across the ground, before coming to rest on a familiar symbol. There, on her left breast, was a stylized flame, stitched in a brilliant gold that stood out against the scarlet cloth. The Emberwings’ sigil.

Her gaze lingered on the intricately embroidered gold threads, a flood of memories rushing back to her. As part of their initiation ceremony, all newly appointed warriors had their tribe’s sigil embroidered on their robes to mark them as fully-fledged adults within their tribes. It was a source of pride among all warriors – and a source of envy for all fledglings, as well. A small smile crept across 2B’s face as she recalled the pride on 042’s face the day of her and A2’s initiation ceremony. It was one of the very few times she had seen him genuinely happy since their mother died.

She grit her teeth, waves of shame causing her cheeks to flush with heat. What would Father think if he saw her and A2 right now, once-proud warriors now shackled and manhandled like mere beasts?

2B perked up as 153 caught her gaze. The dracon simply nodded, giving her a small, reassuring smile. Gradually 2B felt the knot in her gut loosen, a sense of calm washing over her as she felt herself stand up a little straighter. Though the army may have taken away her ability to fly, she wouldn’t let them take away her dignity.

She watched as 153 turned towards 9S and A2, holding their gazes in her own. Slowly the tension in their shoulders and wings melted away, their frames relaxing slightly as they offered weak smiles of gratitude.

Together they marched through the plains, the sun bearing down from overhead. 2B tried to ignore the suffocating heat and the persistent ache in her feet best she could, feeling a new appreciation for her wings. Having taken flying for granted back at her village, she had nearly forgotten how tedious walking over such long distances was. She tried to imagine how long it must’ve taken an army of this size to march from the Resistance Camp to these ruins – a few days’ flight at most for her and her companions. Surely it must’ve taken weeks for such a large group to reach their destination, if not longer. The armor every soldier was wearing surely must’ve slowed them down further. How did this army manage?

Gradually the sun sank below the horizon, dying the sky orange and filling the earth with a warm glow. 2B spotted a large lake up ahead, its still water reflecting the vivid fire above.

“Halt march!”

2B jumped as White’s authoritative shout rang through the air. At the command the army came to a halt, the quartets’ chains rattling as they were jerked to a standstill.

“Set up camp!”

The army relaxed and dispersed, sans for the prisoners’ guards. Some soldiers erected strange canvas shelters, set up campfires, or cared for their horses. Still others went to collect water from the nearby lake – no doubt for cooking or bathing – or sat down to clean and polish their weapons and armor. Before long, the camp was bustling with chatter and activity.

2B shuffled her feet, sharp hunger pangs roiling in her gut as the scent of roasting meat filled the air – a sobering reminder that it had been nearly a whole day since their last meal. She highly doubted they would see any of it though, being prisoners as they were.

Two blonde women approached them, weapons in hand. One was clad in white chainmail and a pale windswept cape with gold trim, clutching a simple wooden staff in her hands. Her partner was clad in the same white and gold chainmail and plate armor as their guards, a familiar steel sword at her side.

2B eyed them both with a guarded chirp. “Who are you?”

“Oh!” The staff-wielding woman startled slightly, twin braids quivering as she shook herself off. “We were sent to check on you. My name is 6O, and this is my partner, 21O.”

“Check on us?” A2 raised an eyebrow. “What for?”

“Just to make sure you’re doing alright, and—” 6O’s words cut off with a gasp as she noticed their wounds. “These bruises look horrible. Just give me one moment, alright?” The turquoise gem in the head of her staff began to glow, emitting a familiar pale light.

“You can use healing magic?” 2B stared in astonishment as the light washed over her and her companions, easing the burn of their wounds as they healed.

“Mhm! We have a whole team of them dedicated to it, actually. We’re YoRHa’s medics, in charge of caring for the ill and those wounded in battle.”

“Just like the Emberwings’ medicinewing…” A2 murmured under her breath. “So humans can use magic too, huh?”

“Oh! I almost forgot!” 6O perked up and pulled out four kits. “You guys looked hungry so I grabbed some food for you.”

“Shall I warn you that any further interaction with the prisoners beyond basic examination is strictly forbidden?” 21O butted in. “Should you stray from protocol, I will be reporting you for disobeying orders and unauthorized use of equipment.”

“Please, just this once!” 6O pleaded as she turned to her partner. “Just because they’re prisoners doesn’t mean they deserve to starve!”

After a tense beat, 21O finally sighed, running a hand through her short hair. “Fine. But _only_ once.”

“Thank you so much!” 6O clasped her hands together in gratitude before turning back to 2B and her friends. “Alright, we need to get you out of those first.”

Pulling out a key, 6O walked behind 2B, inserting the key into the handcuffs. 2B heard a click as the key turned, popping them open. She slipped her hands free with a low croon of relief, massaging her sore wrists. “Thank you.”

“No problem!” 6O flashed her a friendly grin before moving on to the others.

2B tentatively picked up the bowl of stew 6O had set in front of her, inhaling the rich fragrance that wafted from it. She could see chunks of meat and vegetables peeking out of the thick, steaming liquid. Though her growling stomach near compelled her to dive in and drain the whole bowl, 2B forced herself to hold back. It would be rude to start eating before everyone else was free.

Sighs and chirps of relief caught her attention as A2, 9S, and 153 were likewise freed from their bonds. A2 picked up her own bowl, fidgeting with the spoon as she stirred it. “Is this stew?”

“Yep!” 6O chirped as she made her way back over to 21O. “There’s nothing like a steaming hot bowl of stew after a long march.”

Hesitantly 2B ladled a spoonful of meat into her mouth, perking up at the warm savoriness blooming over her tongue. 

“How is it?”

9S gulped down a mouthful with a grin. “This is amazing!”

“I’m glad you like it!” 6O giggled.

Breathing a trill of contentment, 2B swallowed another mouthful, gratefulness washing over her as its warmth spread to her stomach. Before she knew it, her bowl was empty.

“That was fast.” A2’s amused chuckle reached her ears. “Though considering how hungry we all are, guess it isn’t too surprising.”

“Alright, our time here is up.” 21O nudged 6O back towards the camp. “We need to help the other soldiers and get ready for lights out.”

“Got it.” 6O threw 2B and her friends one last glance over her shoulder as her partner herded her off. “We’ll come back to see you later, alright?”

2B nodded as the two vanished into the crowd. She longed to sit and relieve the sharp pain in her feet, but she doubted they would be allowed even that small luxury.

“That 6O is kind.” 2B caught 9S’s wistful gaze as he watched the medic scurry around the camp, golden braids flouncing in the wind. “And a hard worker too.”

“Yeah.” 2B nodded thoughtfully, then frowned. “Why do you think she did it? I mean, it’s a nice gesture, but she clearly broke a rule. 21O even said she was going to report 6O for it.”

“What kind of rule forbids feeding and healing others?” A2 folded her arms across her chest. “I get that we’re prisoners and all, but this is just dumb. Not to mention cruel.”

“Humans are rather fickle creatures,” 153 responded. “I have heard of times where they treat their friends – and even their own blood kin – with untold cruelty, yet they treat their animal companions as if they were royalty.”

“Animal companions?” 9S asked. “You mean, like pets?”

“Correct.”

“Wait, they treat _animals_ better than they treat their own family?” A2 gawked. “You’ve got to be kidding.”

153 nodded solemnly. “They can be unpredictable, for sure.”

“You don’t say.” 2B creased her brows together. It didn’t make sense that humans would treat those that weren’t even the same species as them better than their own kind.

2B perked up as White walked over to them, a stern expression on her face. Instinctively she straightened, ignoring her the pain best she could.

White inspected them closely, her lips pressed in a thin line. 2B lowered her eyes as the queen’s gaze landed on her. She couldn’t help but feel reminded of 042.

“Wh-what are you going to do to us?” 9S asked, his voice hoarse and timid.

“You four will be conscripted as soldiers for YoRHa,” White replied.

2B and her friends perked up in shock. This was the last thing any of them expected to hear.

“They’re not going to be executed?” Though apprehensive, A2’s words were tinged with hope and relief.

“I have thought long and hard about this, and I have come to realize that with your flight and magical capabilities, there is no doubt we can turn the tide of battle against the dragons.” White turned an icy stare on 9S and 153. “However, be warned that this is not a privilege. Rather, it is punishment for the crimes you have committed. Is that clear?”

“Y-yes, ma’am.” 9S stammered, while 153 nodded in agreement.

“As for you two.” White’s face hardened in scrutiny at 2B and A2. “I have heard the legends about how you faidans fought during the Cataclysm. Having you in our ranks will undoubtedly be a valuable asset that cannot go wasted. Besides, you seem to be the only ones able of keeping those dracons in line.” She paused, her gaze flitting to the hunting knives at their sides, “It seems both of you have experience with the blade. As such, you two shall be our infantrymen.”

Drawing in a deep breath, 2B straightened to her full height and nodded. “Understood.”

A2 huffed and crossed her arms. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“What was that?” White aimed an icy glare on A2.

“Pardon my sister’s words.” 2B subtly jabbed A2’s arm. “We agree to serve you in any way we can.”

White seemed to relax a touch, though her tone still contained a hard edge. “I expect nothing but the highest from you as faidans. In addition, I will not tolerate insolence from any of my troops.”

“Yes, ma’am,” both sisters replied in unison.

“You may address me as Commander from now on.”

“Understood.”

White gave a curt nod of approval before turning her attention to 9S and 153. “As dracons, I expect that you not only understand the language and workings of the enemy but their territory as well. Thus, both of you will be our scouts.” She seemed to perk up as she spotted the sword hanging at 9S’s waist. “I see you have experience in using the sword. I believe then that it is in your best interest to keep using it. I expect it to be polished and maintained by tomorrow morning.”

9S gulped as he nodded vigorously. “Y-yes, Commander!”

“Good.”

White paused as she looked over 153. “I see that you are not carrying a weapon. Do you not have experience in using them?”

153 shook her head. “No, Commander.”

“I see.” White fell silent for a moment the only indication of thought in her stony expression her shifting eyes.

2B subtly glanced around at everyone again. 153 remained similarly impassive while A2 nervously fidgeted, shifting from foot to foot. Meanwhile, 9S remained almost comically stiff, his back straight as a tree trunk.

Finally White seemed to shake herself off, looking over at 153 again. “I sense that as the oldest of this group you have the strongest fire powers among them. A mage’s staff would be most fitting for you to take advantage of those powers.”

153 straightened with a nod. “Affirmative.”

“Your bedding, armor, and weapons will be prepared for you.” White raked them all with her severe gaze as she continued. “I expect you all to promptly rise at first horn’s call tomorrow morning. You will have fifteen minutes to don your armor and neatly pack your bedrolls before breakfast is served. At the second horn’s call, convene with the other troops in the main camp to receive your rations. All soldiers will have no more than thirty minutes to consume their meals.” White paused, as if to ensure everyone was listening. “Afterwards, we will pack up camp and continue our march towards the capital, during which you will receive battle training from 21O and 6O as new recruits. I expect you all to treat them with respect and to be on your best behavior. And be warned – there is _no_ room for falling behind. If I catch anyone of you dallying or slacking off, even if by the smallest amount – every one of you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?”

2B gulped, a pit settling in her stomach. Was White truly expecting them to adjust to military life so quickly?

 _“Do I make myself clear?”_ The growl in White’s voice sent chills down 2B’s spine.

Swallowing back the fear creeping through her gut, 2B nodded quickly, forcing her trembling body to remain calm. “Yes, Commander.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the others quickly nod in unison.

“Good. I will be keeping a very close eye on you.”

White glanced over her shoulder, shouting to be heard over the bustle of her troops. “6O! 21O!”

Almost as soon as their names left her mouth, the pair emerged from the crowd. “What is it, Commander?”

“These four will be joining us as new recruits. Show them to the sleeping quarters and prepare four bedrolls and fetch two suits of infantry armor and two swords, as well as two robes and a mage’s staff. Starting tomorrow, you two will also be in charge of training them.”

“Understood.”

Finally, White nodded behind 2B and her companions. “Uncuff them. You are dismissed.”

2B jumped as she felt the shackles on her wings and ankles loosen. She had completely forgotten that the guards were there the whole time. Tentatively she splayed her wings and flexed her ankles, biting back a wince at the ache that throbbed through them.

“Man, it’s so good to be out of those things,” A2 muttered as she stretched out her wings. “About time, too. Damn cuffs hurt like hell.”

“Are you alright?” 6O frowned in concern. “I’m sorry they treated you so roughly.”

9S offered her a reassuring smile. “No need to apologize. In fact, you were an enormous help to us.”

“I’m really glad to hear that!” 6O’s face lit up as she sighed in relief. “I just hate seeing others mistreated, even if they’re prisoners.”

“Enough with the chatter,” 21O admonished. “We have work to do.”

“Sorry!” 6O jumped with a sheepish chuckle. “Anyways, I guess that means I’ll be in charge of leading you to our sleeping quarters. Please follow me.”

2B and her friends hurriedly followed 6O as the medic strode across the campgrounds, her cape fluttering in the cool evening breeze. Before long they came to a large lean-to tent.

“Here we are.” 6O pushed aside the tent flap to let them in, gesturing around at the tent, which was filled with row upon row of neatly made bedrolls. “This is where you will be sleeping, along with all the other soldiers.”

2B looked around, feeling an odd pang of nostalgia in her gut. Despite herself, she couldn’t help but be reminded of the medicinewing’s roost back at her village.

“It’s so big, yet so cramped…” A2 shuddered visibly as she made her way inside. “Are you sure we’ll be alright like this?”

“Doesn’t seem like we have a choice.” 2B folded her arms across her chest.

“Unfortunately, this is the only sleeping arrangement we have.” 6O’s expression softened apologetically. “We have to minimize space as much as possible since we’re on the march. We can’t afford the luxury of individual rooms.”

“It’s alright.” 153 bowed lightly. “We appreciate the accommodation.”

9S nodded in agreement. “It’s fine. We can handle it. Right 2B, A2?”

“No objections here.”

A2 rolled her eyes with a grumble. “If you all say so.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” 6O clasped her hands together, then perked up at a sound outside. “Looks like they’re bringing in everything you need to get settled in!”

Glancing towards the entryway, 2B saw four soldiers enter the tent, each of them carrying a bedroll on their back. At their head was 21O, who directed them to lay the beds down within a gap in one of the rows, unrolling them before laying sheets, pillows, and blankets on top. Another group of four bearing the armor and weapons that White had requested followed behind, laying a set of armor and weapons next to each bed. 2B couldn’t help a sigh of relief as she watched. Luckily, it seemed like all four of them would be sleeping together.

“Everything should be set for you guys.” 6O offered them a reassuring smile. Despite themselves, 2B and her friends couldn’t help but smile back.

The strident blast of a horn caused 2B to jump as it pierced the air. The chatter of humans grew nearer as the rest of the army filed into the tent and made their way over to their beds.

“Oh! Looks like it’s time for lights out.” 6O gestured towards their bedrolls. “You all should get settled in now. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day for you.”

9S visibly gulped as he stared around the rapidly filling tent. “You don’t say.”

153 placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “At least we’re all in this together. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Still doesn’t change the fact that we were forced into this without a choice.” A2 kicked at the dirt floor morosely. “I can’t wait for us to be bossed around and treated like crap.”

“Enough of that.” The group jumped as 21O strode over to them, fixing them all with a steely glare. “You should be grateful the Commander spared your lives at all, much less gave you a chance to serve us.”

“R-right!” 9S ducked his head with a wince. “S-sorry, ma’am.”

“Enough chattering. Get to bed before I report you for disobeying orders.” Without another word, 21O pivoted on her heel and strode off.

“Sorry about that.” 6O stared after her partner with a sigh. “She can be rather…rough, sometimes. But I promise you her heart’s in the right place.” Shaking the pall off, she nodded at them. “I’m heading off to bed myself. See you in the morning.” Giving them one last warm smile, she slipped into the shadows.

Sighing, 2B stared at her own bedroll, which was austere even by her standards – a simple, thin pallet furnished with naught but a single layer of sheets, a pillow, and a plain blanket. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back the blanket and slipped in, gingerly settling on the lumpy pallet as bits of straw poked through the thin sheets. Compared to the hammock at her village’s roost, she might as well be sleeping on bare earth – though the pillow was decent, at least.

She could hear 9S, A2, and 153 also struggling to adjust to their new accommodations, restlessly tossing and turning as if trying to find a comfortable spot. However, exhaustion gradually overtook them, the rustling of sheets and blankets soon being replaced by snores.

2B lay awake, staring into the darkness of the tent and listening to the crickets chirping outside. Somehow, the sounds of the night were comforting, as if they reminded her of home. It had been a surreal few weeks – from being exiled from their tribe to meeting 9S and 153 and exploring all of these new places – to now being (though unwillingly) recruited into an army. Throughout all of this, she felt immensely grateful that she had her sister and friends by her side.

The tent creaked as a cold wind whistled through the air, Shivering, 2B pulled the scratchy blanket over her. It wasn’t much, but it helped somewhat.

Gradually she felt her eyelids grow heavy. Before long, she drifted away into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.


End file.
